Odiar
by koduko-sama
Summary: Siempre dulce, inocente y torpe, y sin embargo un día todo eso cambio, su fachada, su apariencia, sus formas, seguían siendo las mismas, pero era una mentira, todo ella era una falsa, me mentía, nos mentía a todos, con sus infantiles sonrisas y gestos, nos engañaba pero yo sabía la verdad y por eso, la odiaba con toda mi alma. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO LEMON 1 CAPITULO.
1. Chapter 1

_**los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son del manga de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro**_ __

 _3 semanas después._

La odiaba.

La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba.

Odiaba como su cuerpo desnudo, su piel blanca y sudorosa brillaba con la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su pieza iluminando de manera ligera su piel blanca como la nieve, como la porcelana.

Odiaba como su cabello largo, de un negro azulado, rebotaba contra su piel y se movía con suaves vaivenes, y el olor de este mismo inundaba sus sentidos.

Y aunque racionalmente no quería hacerlo, apretó con más fuerza sus manos sobre sus caderas emitiendo un gruñido de placer cargado de sentimientos que se contradecían entre sí.

Odiaba como los muslos de sus piernas redondeadas, perfectamente lisas y blancas, apretaban alrededor de su caderas, mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo, en un perfecto, sensual y podría jurar que fríamente calculado movimiento, bajando y subiendo de una forma tan exquisita sobre su miembro, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, mientras que con sus fuertes manos apretaba una vez más la delicada y redonda cadera para tratar de hundirse más y más en ella, dentro de ella, porque había perdido la cabeza, ella había ganado.

En una noche de verano donde la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor iluminando con su tenue color azul aquellos lugares donde no había luz artificial, que no era excepción para el Dojo Tendo que se encontraba completamente en penumbras pues pasaba que ya casi 3 semanas se encontraba habitado solo por dos personas.

Ahí se encontraba Ranma Saotome, acostado boca arriba sobre el futón de su pieza, y acostado es solo una forma de decir, pues encima de el con movimientos sensuales y eróticos se encontraba su ahora peor enemiga, entregándole cantidades de placer que no había sabido jamás que existían, la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca y la odiaba como nunca antes la había odiado, porque el Gran Ranma Saotome había perdido, rabia, los celos, el amor, la ira contenido, la traición y el despecho, lo habían consumido, por eso ahora se encontraba en el futón de su pieza entregándose con amor y rabia al mismo tiempo a la más pequeña de las hermanas Tendo, Akane, quien en ese momento soltaba de sus labios un gemido de placer que hizo de nuevo de volver la mirada de Ranma a el rostro de su prometida. Contuvo el aliento.

Odiaba como su rostro de porcelana se encontraba cubierto por un encantador tono carmesí, odiaba como algunos cabellos casi negros se pegaban a sus mejillas por el sudor, odiaba como gotas de sudor caían por su rostro para perderse entre el espacio de sus pechos que se movían a la par, sus exquisitos y esponjosos pechos, y no pudo evitarlo se sentó mientras Akane seguía moviéndose encima de el, con una mano rodeo la cintura de chica completamente para no perder el equilibrio que tenían, su boca rodeo su todo su pecho derecho succionándolo, saboreándolo y mordiéndolo, y con su mano libre apreso desde la nuca de la chica los cabellos de esta para obligarla a mirarlo mientras el sin despegar su boca del pecho de la chica, le dirigió la mirada.

Y ahí estaban esos ojos color avellana que se encontraban abiertos, al igual que su boca de la cual salían suspiros desesperados y gemidos. Se perdió en su mirada en aquellos ojos que ahora también lo enfocaban, había un mundo dentro de la mirada de Akane, había tantas cosas que no entendía, estaba ese brillo que siempre lo había capturado y lo admiraba cada vez que podía y aunque solamente fue casi un segundo pudo ver detrás de todo eso, un sentimientos más oscuro, más frío, más calculador, le dijo que todo aquello que estaba viviendo, que aquella mirada de inocencia, era toda una mentira, fue casi imperceptible pero lo noto, notó la pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que se formo en los labios de la mujer que más emociones producía en su interior y como ese brillo oscuro que pudo divisar por un segundo se volvía más frío, y lo sabía, Ranma Saotome lo sabía, ella estaba fingiendo, no lo amaba, tal vez ni siquiera lo deseaba, lo que ella deseaba era ganarle, al único que había resistido toscamente y casi de manera bruta su encanto, su engaño, su sonrisa dulce y traicionera, su inocencia fingida, su torpeza actuada y su mirada mentirosa.

El hubiera deseado con toda su alma que ella lo amará, que en vez de estar teniendo sexo, ella le estuviera haciendo el amor, que volviera su dulce e inocente Akane, la verdadera, no esta, que lo engañaba y le mentía, y aun así no había sido capaz de resistirse por que el tinte de su voz seguía siendo el mismo, se desprendía de todo su cuerpo ese olor a vainilla y lavanda que lo volvía loco, el toque con su piel era suave y toda la humanidad que amaba de esa chica estaba ahí, y esa carita de niña, casi infantil, la amaba y la odiaba.

A pesar de que todo era una mentira, se permitiría saciarse de ella hasta no poder más, hasta que ella y el lleguen a su límite, recorrería todo su cuerpo como quien mira por primera vez una obra de arte, besaría cada parte de ella y se aprovecharía de su mentira, aunque el fuera el perdedor, se llevaría el recuerdo de su piel completo y la marcaría porque por lo menos por un tiempo, lo que duren las marcas rojas en su piel, ella sería de alguien, sabrían que fue de alguien.

Con un movimiento rápido, salió de su interior y la acostó en el futón, y se posiciono nuevamente el arriba de ella, con ambas manos apoyadas en cada lado de su cabeza, con los brazos estirados para no aplastarla con su peso y sus ojos se encontraron.

La mirada de Ranma con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas y Akane mirándolo apaciblemente levemente sonrojada con una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios, se veía tan buena, tan pura.

En los ojos de Ranma se acumulaban lágrimas contenidas, mientras la chica seguía mirándolo tranquilamente y el artista marcial por fin hablo, su voz, su tono aunque bajo era desesperado.

Te odio Akane, se lo que estas haciendo conmigo, se lo que estas haciendo con todos, eres una falsa, mentirosa y retorcida persona. No te lo voy a perdonar nunca.- dijo con rabia y apretando los puños con fuerza.

La joven Tendo lo miraba un poco desconcertada por sus palabras, pero para sorpresa de Ranma, ella le sonrió con tranquilidad en una dulce y perfecta sonrisa, calculada para el momento, ella lo superaba.

Te ves como un niño pequeño cuando estas así de enojado.- fue la simple respuesta de la chica, quien había acercado su mano derecho a la mejilla del chico para acariciarla suavemente mientras le mantenían esa sonrisa que salía tan perfectamente bien que cualquiera podría pensar que era natural, cualquiera menos el.

Ranma abrió levemente la boca para contener el aliento que quería escapársele en ese momento, y una solitaria y silenciosa lágrimas resbalo por su mejilla hasta llegar a la mejilla de Akane, quien no se inmuto.

Había perdido.

Odiaba, no obstante todo, se enterraba nuevamente entre sus muslos de seda, mientras sentía como deliciosamente entraba en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y detestaba con toda su alma, como el cuerpo de Akane se restregaba contra el suyo en enviando corrientes eléctricas y sensaciones de placer hasta su espina dorsal. Su boca volvía nuevamente y con ansiedad a la boca de ella, introduciendo su lengua en toda la cavidad de ella explorando cada espacio, sintiendo su sabor, besándola con ahínco.

Akane rodeaba la cadera del chico con sus piernas, y el la embestía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo haciéndola gritar y gemir y sus pequeñas y suaves manos recorrían el pecho y espalda de Ranma, y el que había dejado su boca para recorrer su cuello y dejar pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel, beso sus hombres, beso sus pequeñas y tiernas orejas, no hubo parte de su cuerpo que sus manos no hayan tocado, que su boca no haya saboreado y aun quería más, mucho más, por eso seguía entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, cada vez más excitado, cada vez con más ansía.

Eran dos cuerpo revolcándose en el suelo, cada vez con más pasión, con más desesperación, enterrándose en el otro, hasta que lo sintió como el interior del cuerpo de Akane apretó de una forma casi insoportable su miembro, mientras salía de la boca de la chica un ultimo y sonoro gemido que para el sonó como el cielo, terminando junto a ella emitió un último gruñido casi animal para luego dirigir su boca a su cuello y morderla con emociones y contradicciones contenida marcando su boca en ella.

Y el cuerpo del gran Ranma Saotome se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de la chica, respirando agitadamente y traicionándose a si mismo, abrazo el cuerpo pequeño y cálido, con un ánimo posesivo, celoso y protector, que también luchaba para respirar normalmente de nuevo.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, el la abrazaba y ella se mantenía quieta controlando su respiración, no lo abrazaba, solo estaba ahí imperturbable más allá de su respiración agitada.

Ella se movió aun debajo de su cuerpo con ánimos de levantarse, y el lo supo. En completo silencio Ranma se separo de ella dándole su espacio nuevamente, y ella sin mirarlo, se incorporó, camino desnuda dándole la espalda mientras la luz de luna todavía bañaba al cuerpo de porcelana dándole un aspecto casi de ultratumba, tanta belleza no podía ser del mundo terrenal, pensaba el chico admirando el escultural y agraciado cuerpo de su prometida.

Akane se coloco nuevamente la delgada bata de seda alrededor de su cuerpo, la amarro en un nudo simple y camino a la puerta de la habitación, aun sin mirar al chico que la observaba sentado desde el futón que había sido testigo de su pasión. La vio caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, una indiferencia que le calaba los huesos, desesperado por lo menos ver aunque sea en ella una pizca de sentimiento la llamo.

Akane.- fue el firme y claro sonido que salido de la boca de Ranma, cargado con una seguridad que no sentía en aquellos momentos.

La chica detuvo su andar, se quedo de espalda un momento para luego girar levemente su rostro. La mirada que le dedico a Ranma, lo dejo helado, no había nada en esa mirada, nada, estaba complemente vacía, y una sonrisa bonita se formo en el rostro de la chica al darse cuenta lo que Ranma había entendido que sentía en ese momento, nada. Giro el rostro y regresó sus paso nuevamente hacia la salida para irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Dolido. Humillado. Pisoteado. Abandonado. No correspondido.

La odiaba.

La odiaba. La odiaba. La odiaba.

Odiaba amarla y desearla tanto, odiaba desear a alguien que nunca iba a tener.

CONTINUARA…

¡HOLA! Aquí estoy nuevamente con una nueva idea, se me ocurrió mientras hacia cardio en el gym escuchando una canción, ya no recuerdo cual, lo único que aun recuerdo es que se me vino esa frase a la cabeza ''la odiaba'' y supe que tenía que plasmarlo en una historia, esperó les guste, mis saludos.


	2. Chapter 2:Mutando

_**los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son del manga de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro**_ __

 **Capítulo 2: Mutando**

'' _Pies, no me fallen ahora, llévenme hasta la meta, mi corazón se rompe en cada paso que doy, esperó llegar a las puertas, ellas me dirán que eres mío, caminando por las calles de la ciudad, ¿esto es un error o es el destino?...A veces el amor no es suficiente, el camino se vuelve peligroso y no se porque…demos un paseo por el lado salvaje''_

 **3 semanas antes.**

Los insultos eran cada vez peor.

Las peleas iban en aumento.

Y lo peor, es que la boda se acercaba, si, pues nuestros padres se había impuesto decidiendo que al terminar el instituto tendríamos que casarnos. Para eso quedan aproximadamente dos meses.

Cada día que pasaba sentía que Ranma me detestaba cada vez más, en serio, no podía verme, como si le doliera, como si estuviera viendo algo horrible, ¿y quien podía reprocharle algo? Seguía siendo una menuda mujer, sin gracia, fea y marimacho con la cual estaba obligado a desposarse, pues a diferencia mía, el había cambiado, ¡Dios! Como había cambiado, tanto que con una sola mirada de sus penetrantes y profundos ojos azules lograban desestabilizar mis piernas, las sentía temblar y por muy poco no ceder y caer rendida ante tremendo dios griego en el que se había convertido.

Imponente, ágil, fuerte, caballero, excepto conmigo, con su característica arrogancia que ahora era un encanto más del maldito Saotome, y estúpidamente e insuperablemente guapo y atractivo.

Con dieciocho años, el cuerpo de Ranma había abandonado las facciones de un adolescente para convertirse en un hombre, un hombre de otro mundo, me mataba. En parte por su genética, en parte por haberse deshecho de su maldición, había logrado que su cuerpo alcanzará dimensiones amplias y atractivas, era todo lo que la palabra masculinidad podía describir.

Siendo nuestro ultimo año de instituto, Ranma había logrado sin proponérselo ser el amor platónico de casi la totalidad de las chicas del Furikan, quienes suspiraban por el, se le acercaban, le conversaban y ¡hasta le traían almuerzos al idiota de Saotome!, hacían lo que podían para acercarse el, y claro, el muy Don Juan no desperdiciaba oportunidad para poder coquetear con cualquier chica guapa que le ofreciera de sus atenciones.

Moría en celos, deseaba con todo mi ser y más que nunca llamar la atención de Ranma, y sabía que con mis pobres atributos femeninos no podía lograrlo, trataba de la mejor manera controlar mi genio para no terminar peleando con el, pero realmente era imposible, pareciera que se esforzaba por hacerme enojar, para herirme, lastimarme y ponerme celosa a extremos, lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que disfrutaba verme estallar, era su castigo por estar obligado a casarse con alguien como yo, alguien como que la mayoría de los días me hacía recordar _''me avergüenza tener una prometida tan fea y poco femenina'._

Sin embargo, aún así me considerada afortunada, porque a pesar de las peleas constantes de todos los días, Ranma no se separaba de mi. No sabía si era su honor de artista marcial o el hecho de que su ego no podría permitir ver a su futura esposa con otro hombre que no fuera el, pero Ranma no me dejaba ni un solo momento que ningún hombre se acercará a mi, salvo pequeñas excepciones donde no podía seguirme o peleamos y entonces nos íbamos por caminos distintos por un breve lapso de tiempo, en aquellos pequeños descuidos algunos chicos intentaban acercarse a mi e entablar una conversación conmigo, a lo que yo siempre aceptaba de manera amable y cordial, pues a veces necesita que alguien fuera amable conmigo, aunque fuera un poco, pero eso no duraba demasiado tiempo, pues siempre llegaba Ranma y con nuevos gestos que de antaño no existían en su rostro, se mostraba molesto y hasta amenazante para correr al chico que se había atrevido acercarse a mi para correrlo con un _''vete de aquí estorbo''_ , y así terminaban mis cortas interacciones algún hombre que no fuera el.

En un principio pensé que eran celos, y permití a una pequeña parte de mi estar feliz, pues si el estaba celoso, tal vez, tal vez, podía sentir algo por mí, aunque fuera pequeño. Pero el pasar de los días, semanas, meses esa pequeña esperanza se fue difumando hasta convertirse en nada. No eran celos. Era su honor y orgullo masculino. Pues a mi lado siempre estaba tenso, podía sentirlo cada vez que salíamos juntos a la calle, incluso al instituto, Ranma estaba tenso, siempre tenso y malhumorado a mi lado, su miraba relajada, que mantenía en el Dojo, desaparecía al momento que poníamos un pie fuera de la casa, y yo sabía que era porque se sentía casi obligado a tener que estar conmigo porque era su responsabilidad, era su futura esposa.

Su fastidio me estaba matando, su falta de interés me hacia sentir pequeña e insignificante, ¡tan poco digna del hombre en el cual se había convertido!, era un poca cosa a comparación con el, y aun así deseaba que estuviera muerto por mi, deseaba ser merecedora de su amor, de todo su amor, quería todo de el para mi, egoístamente y recelosamente guardaba ese deseo, el más importante de mis secretos.

El día que me encontré con Shinosuke todo estalló, a partir de ese día vería el perfecto rostro de Ranma contraído por la rabia y los celos, vería como el hombre que amaba y deseaba completamente mío, sufrir, y yo no volvería a ser la misma.

Desde lo que había pasado en Jusenkio, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, el hecho de haberla creído muerte entre mis brazos desestabilizo una parte de mi, volviendo cada vez receloso cuando se trataba de ella, y lo que más me preocupaba y me mantenía en un constante estado de alerta que mantenía mis nervios apunto de estallar, era que ella también había cambiado.

La insultaba cada vez más, en un interno desesperado por esconder lo que sentía, y que cada día se me hacía más difícil de controlar.

Las peleas iban en aumento, tratando a través de ese medio tan infantil llamar su atención, y de paso lograr que no concentrará su atención en ninguna estúpida figura masculina que no podía merecerla, ¡solo yo podía tener a Akane Tendo!, e iba a tenerla, iba a ser mía, ¡por fin!

Nuestros padres nos habían impuesto una fecha límite, acordaron que cuando nos graduáramos del instituto tendríamos que casarnos, claramente la primera en negarse y formar un escandalo de dimensiones gigantes fue Akane, quien no dudo en mostrar su descontento con la situación, también me opuse, pero secretamente estaba feliz, en el momento en que nos casáramos, todo terminaría, mi miedo de perderla ya no tendría sentido y podría darle rienda suelta a esta pasión contenida que trataba de mantener a raya todos los días a base de insultos, malos tratos y alguno que otro coqueteo con alguna chica. Solo faltaban dos meses, y nunca más tendría miedo de perderla.

Es que Akane se había vuelto hermosa, no, no, no, era mucho más que hermosa. Era una ilusión, un sueño, al volver de la muerte trajo consigo esa belleza de ultratumba que a sus dieciocho años se manifestó hasta llegar a su punto culmine.

El cuerpo de su prometida había cambiado, ¡como había cambiado!, atrás quedaba el cuerpo de aquella Akane de 16 años, para darle paso al de mujer. Seguía siendo menuda y delgada, pero sus curvas se habían afianzado y su cintura se había definido en una pequeña y sensual cintura que terminaba con unas caderas amplias y redondeadas. Sus finos brazos parecían de porcelana junto con sus largas y torneadas piernas de nieve, su pecho había crecido hasta alcanzar un tamaño perfecto, y su rostro, su rostro seguía siendo lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida, con aquellos ojos avellanas dulces y expresivos, su pequeña nariz respingona y sus sensuales labios, era perfecta, y para completar su imagen y casi imposiblemente su ahora larga cabellera azul había crecido hasta su cintura haciéndola aun más hermosa, Akane se había vuelto perfecta, y me traía como un perro detrás de ella, como un ciego ve por primera vez la luz, la amaba, la amaba, la amaba, pero ella no podía saberlo, no aun cuando tenía miedo de su rechazo, no aun cuando no sabía lo que sentía por mi.

Cada día era peor no saberlo, cada día era una tortura mental y emocional para mi, pues si bien estaba como un imbécil por ella, no era el único.

Claro que no era el único.

Notaba las miradas lujuriosas que acaparaba, notaba como se daban vuelta a mirarla, notaba el sonrojo que hacia crecer en el rostro de todo hombre que se cruzaba en su camino, y ella tan ajena que de lo que provocaba en ellos, en mi. Tenía en un constante estado de alerta y mal humor. Cualquier acercamiento con un hombre por mínimo que fuera me sacaba de quisio, sacaba lo peor de mi, y me estaba volviendo cada vez más violento, no podía sopórtalo, no podía soportar la cercanía de Akane y no abrazarla, no tocarla, no observarla y la creciente inseguridad en mi me hacía atacarla una y otra vez.

Hasta que la perdí. Ese día habíamos peleado, ese día había salido a sola, ese día se encontró con Shinosuke, y todo estallo.

 **Día 1**

Salí a buscarla como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, habían pasado horas, horas desde que había salido y aun no volvía a casa, el sol se estaba poniendo, y cada vez estaba más oscuro.

Esta preocupado.

Estaba celoso.

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

La imagen que vi delante de mi, me sacó de mi mismo.

Había encontrado a Akane, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Shinosuke, y este tenía sus asquerosas manos en la cintura que me pertenecía, y su asquerosa boca en la boca que me pertenecía.

Sentí que una parte primitiva de mi, tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo.

De un solo empujón, aparte al idiota caza animales del delicado cuerpo de mi prometida, le di un certero golpe en su estúpida mejilla. Akane aterrada corrió hacia el imbécil de shinosuke para socorrerlo. Estúpida Akane, y su estúpida bondad.

-Ranma por favor, detente, no es lo que parece- dijo mi prometida mientras verificada que el otro estuviera bien.

-aparte Akane- brame, no reconocí mi propia voz.

-Shinosuke por favor, vete, vete de aquí, déjame solucionarlo a mi-

-¿estas segura?- le respondió el otro.

-si, por favor-

Vi a Shinosuke incorporarse y tratar de irse del lugar, iba a detenerlo, pero un golpe inesperado en mi estómago, me detuvo, dándole tiempo para escapar.

Era la segunda vez que mi prometida me golpeaba para proteger a ese imbécil, la segunda. Mi miedo de perderla se instauraba de nuevo en mi corazón, y los celos me cegaron una vez.

-Lo siento Ranma, pero tienes que escucharme, todo fue un mal entendido, lo prometo, me encontré con Shinosuke y estábamos caminando de vuelta al Dojo cuando se tropezó en frente de mi y…-pero no la deje terminar.

La agarré del brazo con una fuerza que solo guardo para mis enemigos, en ese momento creía que estaba fuera de mi, sin embargo ese era solo el comienzo de una constante perdida de control que tendría eventualmente, si hubiera sabido que todo iba a terminar de aquella manera, hubiera controlado mi reacción.

La arrastre con fuerza hacia la calle, casi empujándola, haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas, la estaba lastimando, lo sabía pero no podía contenerme.

La empuje hasta que casi tropezó sobre sus propios pies, agarre su rostro con fuerza con una mano y la obligue a mirarme, estaba asustada, asustada de mi.

-¡debería darte vergüenza!, ¡eres una cualquiera! – grite fuera de mi- ¡vas hacer MI mujer, te vas a casar conmigo, estúpida marimacho!- estaba muerto, muerto de miedo, estaba colmado de rabia- deberías agradecer que alguien como yo se case con un poca cosa como tu, ¿es que no te das cuenta que ya nadie te mira?, ¿cómo alguien podría fijarse en una fea, estúpida, mala cocinera, poco sensual y femenina chica? Deberías estar agradecida conmigo por desposarte. ¡ERES MÍA! ¡MÍA!- grité a todo pulmón, fuera de mí, con un grito agrio y cruel. Sujete nuevamente su muñeca con fuerza y la atraje contra mis labios besándola con fiereza, con fuerza y rabia.

Trató de alejarse de mi, sentí sus pequeñas manos en mi duro pecho tratando de alejarme, estaba rechazándome.

Su rechazo era lo único que podía romperme el corazón.

Me aleje de ella con despacio. Caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho, todos, todas las personas alrededor nos estaban mirando, unos preocupados, otros desconcertados y otros con mala cara. Me miraban a mi. Al monstruo que estaba degradando a una bella chica como ella.

Fije mi mirada en su rostro y me arrepentí enseguida de haberlo hecho, estaba llorando, asustada como una niña pequeña, temblando levemente y pálida, pálida del miedo y me sentí el ser más vil de la tierra.

Silenciosas lágrimas caían por su mejilla, roja del coraje, inmediamente me arrepentí de haber pronunciado aquellas crueles y duras palabras, y desde entonces me sentiría arrepentido siempre de aquello que hice.

Una sonora y fuerte bofetada se estampo en mi cara, dándome el rostro vuelta, y ardió.

Nunca me dejaría olvidar las palabras que pronuncie aquel día.

Las cumplió al pie de la letra.

-te vas arrepentir de todas tus palabras…- sus ojos se posaron directamente en los míos, y pronuncio cada palabra con un odio contenido que me quito el aliento, aun mientras lloraba- Nos vamos a casar, pero nunca escúchame bien, nunca voy ser tuya, ¡NUNCA!- sentí una afilada punzada en mi corazón, y un agujero se abrió en mi pecho- antes, me voy acostar con quien me de la maldita gana, y sentirás todo…todos los malditos celos que he sentido, vas a rogar por mi, vas a llorar por mi, morirás por mi Ranma pero nunca, nunca voy a ser tuya-

Pude ver en aquel momento como su mirada cambio, y sentí como la dulce Akane que había conocido una vez quedaba atrás y olvidada, abriéndole el camino a esta nueva chica, que parecía Akane, se veía como Akane, pero no era Akane, lo sabía. Se dio la media vuelta, y desde entonces empezaría mi propio infierno.

 **¡HOLA GENTE BONITA!**

 **¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! La verdad es que ayer había comenzado a escribir el capitulo, y lo había casi terminado, pero no me gusto y lo borré todo y hoy trate de empezarlo de nuevo, y me gusto la pinta que fue agarrando, ahora lo más importante es que a ustedes les guste. Así que por favor no olviden de dejarme sus preciados comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Les prometo que esta historia sacará a flote todo sus sentimientos y si no los hago llorar, me declaró un total fraude, tengo la idea de todo un drama que va tener mucha tensión, celos, arrebatos, y si MUCHO SEXO! Jajajajajajajaja, nos estamos leyendo, besitos a todos!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Optica ilusión

Capítulo 3: ilusión óptica.

'' _El silencio fue el engaño más violento…fue por que mis mentiras me daban miedo, tu me creíste y yo me volví tan buena…fingiendo._

 **Día 5**

 **Ranma**

Después de aquella pelea que habíamos tenido, Akane se encerró en su cuarto por cuatro días.

La razón, según mi parecer una excusa, es que había pescado un resfriado muy potente que la había obligado a hacer cama esos cuatro benditos días. No dejaba que nadie más que no fuera Kasumi y Nabiki entraran a su habitación.

Ella no salía de su cuarto, ni siquiera tenía idea en que momento iba al baño, y claro, para mi era un alivio, un soplo de aire fresco que ella estuviera en cama y dentro de su casa, pues podría relajarme y salir al instituto, a la calle, a cualquier parte sin estar tenso, molesto y lanzar miradas amenazantes a cualquier prospecto masculino. Estaba aliviado en ese aspecto, pero seguía preocupado y ansioso sin saber muy bien el por que.

Lo peor de todo, es que muy pronto lo descubriría.

Desde nuestra pelea en la calle no había podido hablar con ella, nada, no habíamos intercambiado ningún tipo de palabra. La curiosidad y la ansiedad, me mataban cada día, y sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Por un lado quería creer que solo había sido su enojo el que había hablado por ella como siempre lo hacía, pero aún así no podía estar tranquilo, ¿que haría si Akane decidiera cumplir sus palabras? _"antes, me acostaré con quien me de la maldita gana"_ , sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza por quinta vez. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, si ya me vuelve loco el hecho de que la miraran no sabría que sería capaz de hacer si la viera en brazos de otro hombre, me asustaba el hecho de pensar que era capaz de moler a golpes a cualquiera, quien fuera, solo para dejarle claro que ella era mía.

Tenía que disculparme con ella, lo tenía claro pero cada vez que lo intentaba o trataba de entrar en su habitación, Akane estaba profundamente dormida y la verdad es que no tenía corazón para despertarla, parecía un verdadero ángel, y yo me seguía sintiendo como la peor bestia del mundo.

Hasta que al cuarto día, salió su habitación.

Vestida con su uniforme escolar, resplandeciente y como si nada hubiera pasado. Bajo a tomar desayuno tan tranquila y sonriente, que pensé que todo estaba perdonado, que había sido una pelea más, una escena dramática más en nuestras vidas. ¡Que equivocado estaba!

Desde ese día y gradualmente, perdería la razón.

 **Akane**

Por fin, los cuatro días habían pasado.

Había pensado. ¡Vaya que había pensado! Por primera vez veía todo con claridad, veía quien quería ser, y definitivamente quien no.

No quería seguir siendo aquella chiquilla infantil, poco atractiva, poco femenina y débil. Quería ser bonita, no…no…quería ser más que eso, quería ser comparada con todas aquellas cosas hermosas que existían en el mundo. Quería ser adorada, venerada y deseaba. Sin embargo lo quería por un solo objetivo, venganza.

Y muy, muy en el fondo, uno que trataba de negarme incluso a mi misma, deseaba a hacer todas las estupideces que estaba apunto de cometer solo para que el me mirará con los ojos que yo lo miraba a el. Por que la verdad, nunca había tenido en realidad a Ranma, no sabía, y tampoco había sentido que era ser besada con delicadeza y dulzura por la persona que amas, que era vivir un noviazgo normal, con todo y cursilerías, pues la cruda verdad era que me sentía desconectada.

Ningún hombre me llamaba tanto la atención para volcar mi interés y sentir mi corazón acelerado.

Ni Ranma, con todo lo que me causaba, cuando me derretía con su sonrisa de ensueño, cuando aceleraba mi pulso con solo su mirada penetrante y profunda, cuando sus fuertes brazos rodeaban mi cintura para protegerme, sentía que mi mundo se volcaba de cabeza, pero aun así, nunca, jamás, habíamos tenido un relación. Podía decir con seguridad que no sabía, no entendía lo que era el amor, porque nunca había sido correspondida.

Me sentía desconectada, siempre me he sentido desconectada.

Lo único que conocía eran los celos, la inseguridad, dolor y decepción.

Todo esto pasaba por mi cabeza, ese día que volví a casa después de la terrible escena que viví con Ranma. Me acuerdo levemente que tal vez eran las 4 de la madrugada, no podía dormir, no lograba conciliar el sueño, mi mente no dejaba de pensar, entonces me incorpore de la cama, prendí la luz de mi pieza y me mire en el espejo.

No sabría explicar muy bien lo que sentí en aquel momento en que vi reflejada en el espejo, sin embargo y con todo lo que había pasado, decidí dejar de lado un poco mi negatividad y enfrentarme con objetividad al espejo.

Y me vi.

Por fin.

Sin inseguridad.

Era hermosa.

Y podía serlo aún más.

Comprendí que siempre me había sentido desconectada porque la verdad es que esperaba que alguien me amará por mi falta de amor hacia mi misma, la realidad era que me detestaba, odiaba a la Akane que había creado en mi cabeza, odiaba a la Akane bruta, estúpidamente celosa y poco comprensiva, muy al contraste de la hermosa jovencita que estaba en frente del espejo, había estado tan ciega de mi misma y me sonreí…con malicia.

Por primera vez, me ame demasiado a mi misma.

Tal vez, al final fue ese demasiado amor a mi misma, el causante de lograr lo que logré en tan breve tiempo.

Quería ser individual, quería ser única.

Me pase toda la noche trazando un plan en mi cabeza, quería ser solo yo, siempre yo, sin nada que me etiquetará, no más ''chica violenta'', no más ''Akane la prometida de Ranma, no más ''Akane Tendo, la belleza salvaje del Furikan'', no más etiquetas, quería traspasar todos los límites, difuminar la línea entre lo que se debía y no se debía hacer.

Solo deje que Kasumi y Nabiki entraran en mi pieza esos días. Lo hice con un objetivo claro. Quería lo que caracterizaba a cada una, a Kasumi, su dulzura y su torpeza, por que esa, era la máscara perfecta…la imperturbable Kasumi, siempre sonriente, siempre dulce, siempre en calma, siempre era un enigma lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Nabiki, quería la astucia, la frialdad y la mente calculadora de Nabiki, para saber cuando, donde y como actuar y proceder sin que se me desmoronara aquel personaje que estaba creando en mi cabeza.

Las estudie con cuidado, practicando en el espejo cada gesto que realizaba Kasumi, cada acción, para verme delicada y frágil, manejable para en realidad no serlo, porque detrás de aquella mascará estaría todo lo que había aprendido de Nabiki, agregándole mi propio toque personal.

Me prometí y me juro a mi misma, que iba a ser inútil a menos que fuera buscada. Ellos me iban a buscar a mi, yo nunca a ellos, Ranma me iba a buscar a mi, nunca más lo buscaría a el.

Después del cuarto día, me había convertido en el personaje perfecto.

Me mire al espejo por última vez, estaba perfecta.

Mi uniforme caía con gracia a mis costados, lo había arreglado de tal forma para que fuera más ceñido a mi cuerpo y fuera un poco más corto. Mi sonrisa era inconfundiblemente dulce y amable, y no delataba ni una pisca de lo que realmente estaba pensando. Mi cabello caía perfecto a mi costado en una media cola que lograba el efecto preciso para que mi rostro se viera dulce y casi, por poco angelical.

Era la viva imagen del engaño.

Y aún asi…

Nunca me había sentido más viva.

Baje a desayunar con una sonrisa cálida en mi rostro, tranquila y calculando en mi cabeza cada movimiento que iba hacer a continuación.

Me senté al lado de Ranma como si nada, tranquila agradecí con una sonrisa de alegría mi desayuno a Kasumi, mientras que sin ser vista vigilaba cada movimiento de Ranma.

Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso, y no logré comprender la satisfacción que me causo a aquello, tener el control incluso en algo tan mínimo me hizo sentir poderosa.

Me levante y agradecí mi desayuno, con calma y una gracia que había naturalizado en tan pocos días, me incorporé y dirigí mis pasos a la salida.

Camine tranquilamente hacia la calle y encamine mis pasos hacia el instituto.

Después de un breve lapso de tiempo pude sentir la presencia de Ranma caminando junto a mi arriba de la reja, no decía nada, iba en completo silencio y muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, aproveche para ver un poco su perfil, ¡Dios, era perfecto! Era tan increíblemente masculino y fuerte, sentía todas aquellas cosas que me hacía sentir dentro de mi, pero hubo un sentimiento más, un sentimiento que me sorprendió…envidia.

Sentía envidia de Ranma.

Apreté con fuerza mi maletín en mis manos.

Una rabia desconocida se instauro en mi pecho, y por más que trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa no podía, sentía envidia y rabia hacia a Ranma, ¿por qué todo para el era tan fácil? ¿por qué todas se derretían por el? ¿por qué tenía que sentir esta terriblemente fuerte atracción hacia a Ranma hasta el punto desearlo completamente mío? Sentí asco hacia ese sentimiento de amor que tenía hacia el. Sentía asco de mi atracción hacia el, sentía asco de el, de todo lo que se había convertido, tan insoportablemente atractivo, tan insoportablemente enamorada de el. ¡Puag!

Me invadieron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar en su cara, vomitar estos malditos sentimientos. Quedarme solo con aquello que aportaría a mi venganza. Estaba cambiando, lo notaba, esa furia que sentí ese día cuando me grito que era una cualquiera, cuando me humillo y me trato de esa forma, como no pude hacer nada, cuando me hizo sentir asco de mi misma por lo que era, me hizo sentir tan tan insegura, sentí por un momento que había sido un error que existiera, que mi existencia era innecesaria, me sentía asqueada de mi.

Nunca más le iba a permitir a nadie hacerme sentir así.

Nunca.

Tan ensimismada iba en mis pensamientos que realmente baje la guardia, no me di cuenta que Ranma se había parada en frente mío hasta que choque con su pecho, su insoportablemente fuerte pecho.

Si no hubiera sido por que delicadamente su mano atrapo mi brazo me hubiera caído de poto al duro suelo. Cuando me hubo estabilizado, soltó mi brazo y se alejo solo unos pocos pasos de mi.

-Akane..yo…- empezó nervioso buscando las palabras para poder expresarse, su fuerte nunca sería hablar, expresarse, decir las palabras correctas en el momento indicado, no, el solo era un bocazas insensible, y yo solo quería destruirlo.- quiero disculparme contigo por como te trate el otro día, se que tal vez nunca te lo compensé, pero realmente lo siento-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos, realmente parecía arrepentido y culpable, hasta podría decir que se sentía triste, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya había comenzado a cambiar.

Era el momento de comenzar. Se abrió el telón y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Le mire sorprendida levemente, para luego sonreírle delicada y dulcemente. No se si fue mi imaginación pero puedo jurar que creí haberlo oído contener la respiración.

-Ranma, no hay nada que perdonar, fue solo una discusión, por favor no te preocupes- termine aquello con una dulce y melódica voz y unos ojos inocentes y honestos.

Hubiera reído si pudiera.

Su rostro se torno la viva imagen de la sorpresa, parecía contrariado. Realmente no podía creerlo, pero creo que decidió dejarlo pasar, y me sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Akane, prometo no volver a tratarte así, es solo que realmente no me pude controlar…-

-Lo sé Ranma, mejor apurémonos para llegar al instituto- dije sonriéndole de vuelta.

Me miro con cara de idiota por un momento para luego asentir y seguir ahora caminando a mi lado, extrañamente nervioso. Lo ignore simplemente.

 _¡Pero que imbécil es! ¡Que fácil fue!_ Se escucho dentro de mi cabeza.

El día había transcurrido tranquilo, y Ranma aún no era capaz de notar nada, nada que fuera evidente, claro esta. Ranma aun no se daba cuenta que era lo que realmente estaba haciendo.

Mi conducta era la de siempre, era amable con las personas que se me acercaban y respondía con cordialidad y empatía aquellos que me pedían ayuda con alguna materia. Nada que realmente sobresaliera de lo normal, nada que fuera notable.

Porque eran los pequeños gestos, los pequeños roces aun imperceptibles que Ranma no podría notar hasta que fueran irremediables.

Por primera vez en mi vida deje a Ukyio y Shampoo hostigar a Ranma todo lo que quisieran, me caía perfectamente bien que lo mantuvieran ocupado y distraído.

Había aprovechado cada oportunidad, había aprovechado cada vez que era buscada.

Mis compañeros de clases se acercaban a mi para pedirme cualquier cosa y yo respondía siempre con una sonrisa de ensueño, totalmente fingida y posaba delicada y distraídamente mis manos sobre las de ellos, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, luego me disculpaba con la excusa que estaba un poco despistada hoy, y disfrutaba, disfrutaba el sonrojo y la mirada de idiotas que me regalaban, les gustaba y me felicitaba interiormente por estar llevando este plan perfectamente bien. Era toda una actuación.

Para el final del día estaba segura de escuchar suspiros por mi y mirada de enamorados, baje tranquilamente al primer piso hacia mi casillero, para guardar mis cosas y ponerme mis zapatos, estaba haciendo aquello cuando alguien choca contra mi.

Me sujete de un brazo para que no caiga. Levanto mi mirada y me encuentro con un chico que estoy segura no había visto nunca, era alto y delgado, se podía notar que hacia ejercicio pero no excesivamente, su pelo era de una tonalidad gris clara y tenía unos ojos color ámbar muy peculiares su rostro era serio y su mirada vacía y hasta podría decir que tenía un gesto de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Lo mire extrañada.

-Lo siento- hablo manteniendo esa expresión de frialdad total en su rostro- mi nombre es Shoji, ¿tu eres Tendo Akane?- preguntó.

Era un chico muy peculiar.

-Si- le respondí sonriéndole de la misma manera dulcemente falsa que a todos, sin embargo su reacción me sorprendió, mas bien su no reacción, no se sonrojo como todos los chicos con los cuales había interactuado hoy, me sentí molesta sin saber muy bien por que- ¿dime que necesitas shoji?

-No tienes que fingir conmigo- dijo frío, imperturbable.

-eh?, no entiendo a que te refieres-

-Puedo ayudarte a lograr lo que quieres lograr con Ranma, si a cambio me ayudas a mi- dijo serio y tranquilo, podía notar un cierto deje de aburrimiento.

No tenía caso fingir si a el no le producía nada. Baje la mascará de fingida amabilidad y estoy segura que mi rostro adquirió casi el mismo gesto de aburrimiento u frialdad.

-¿qué quieres a cambio?-

-Ayúdame acercarme a Nabiki, y a cambio te ayudo a poner celoso a ese chico, Ranma.-

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿por qué el quería acercarse a mi hermana?

-¿te gusta Nabiki?- pregunte desconfiada, mirándolo desafiante.

-Sí, solo quiero tener la oportunidad de tenerla cerca sin que note que me gusta hasta que le pueda gustar a ella primero-

-De acuerdo, ¿y como me ayudarías a mi?- pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

-Seamos amantes- dijo directo y sin rodeos, ni siquiera se sonrojo, realmente no debía producirle nada.

Lo pensé durante un momento, no estaba segura si podía ser amante de un desconocido, si bien el chico era muy, muy atractivo, no lo conocía de nada. Hasta que vi como Shampoo y Ukyio venían colgadas del cuello de mi prometido, y este realmente no parecía disgustado para nada con la atención que recibía, _¿quién es el cualquiera?_ , pensé enojada, le daría motivos para decirme cualquiera la próxima vez.

Sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo de responder ni reaccionar, la mano de Shoji, se poso suavemente sobre mi mejilla y dirigí mi mirada hacia su rostro, seguía serio y frío, sus ojos se posaron directamente en los míos. Mire de reojo hacia donde estaba Ranma y compañía, estaba serio y con un semblante molesto, quieto, mientras esas arrastradas se mantenían mirando curiosa la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, ya me vengaría de ellas, me revolcaría en su dolor cuando hubiera ganado.

Nuevamente mi mirada se enfocó en la del extraño y guapo chico que tenía en frente, el seguía mirándome y aunque mantenía su rostro neutral y serio, pude sentir una intensidad desconocida en su mirada.

Sonríe maliciosamente en mi interior.

Pose suavemente mi mano sobre la suya que tenía en mi mejilla, y le sonríe con esa sonrisa tan perfectamente dulce y actuada.

-Acepto-

Miré nuevamente de reojo a Ranma, sus celos eran evidentes, reí internamente, iba aprovechar todos su celos e iba a juntarlos, coleccionarlos y pisotearlos todos. Cada persona que me hizo daño, empezando por Ranma.

Shoji coloca su mano sobre mi espalda para empujarme suavemente hacia la salida, me deje guiar por el y coloque mis manos alrededor de su brazo.

Escuche un grito.

-¡AKANE!-

Un grito furioso, enojado, molesto. _Estúpido Ranma._

 _Destrozaré tu mundo._

 **¡HOLA! YA ESTOY AQUÍ CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y LARGO!, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS ANIMOS A QUE SIGA ADELANTE CON EL FIC, SI PUDIERA LOS ABRAZARÍA JAJAJ, AHORA, ESPERÓ QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE SU AGRADO, POR FAVOR NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR! BESITOS**

 **FynnChan, muchísimas gracias**

 **Paulayjoaqui gracias por esperar, y por tus palabras**

 **Any-Chan me alegra que te guste el drama por que te juro que este tendrá mucho, igual te advierto que quiero crear un drama oscuro que pueda también jugar psicológicamente con los personajes, espero te siga gustando.**

 **Constanza, gracias linda!**

 **Rosi Ramirez, hola! La verdad es que leí el fanfic violento pero deadly Akane no lo he leído ajaja, lo tendré en cuenta para que cuando tenga tiempo pueda leerlo, me alegra que te guste el fic! Gracias por leerme!**

 **Esmeralda Saotome, awww gracias por ser mi seguidora del fanfic, quiero que sea una historia original donde pueda sacar lo mas oscuro de cada personaje, ojala te guste este nuevo cap.**

 **Lady Sakura, gracias!**

 **Lita paz, gracias! Que Akane no se acueste con cualquiera, no se acostará con cualquiera, eso te lo puedo asegurar! Gracias por leerme :D**

 **Amy Saotome, sii! Todo tiene un explicación en este fanfic, la idea es como algo así causa y efecto. Gracias por comentar :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Animales rencorosos

**Capitulo 4: Animales rencorosos.**

 **Akane**

Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca, podía sentir como quería, deseaba, pasar la línea de lo prohibido.

-¡AKANE!- saboreaba internamente aquel grito de celos, ¿cómo decirlo? ¿satisfactorio?, no…era abrumador.

Nos detuvimos aun de espaldas con Shoji ante aquel grito celoso y autoritario. Toda la fuerza de la voz de Ranma concentrada en una sola palabra, mi nombre. Me regocije en mi propio ego.

Mire a mi acompañante y mientras aún manteníamos nuestra cercanía. El me devolvió la mirada, frío e indiferente a aquel grito amenazador de mi prometido. Mi Ranma. El supo leer lo que mis ojos le estaban diciendo y como si estuviéramos completamente conectados nos dimos la vuelta sincronizados, no aparte mis manos de su brazo.

Miramos a Ranma, yo extrañada y sorprendida y Shoji podría decir que indiferente. La mirada aterradora que nos estaba dirigiendo Ranma no lograron intimidarlo ni siquiera un poco. ¿Quién era este chico tan…peculiar?

-¿Si?- pregunte con aquella voz suave y melodiosa que había utilizado la mayoría del día.

Ranma, en un brusco movimiento se desprendió de los brazos que se estaban pegando a el, casi no pude ocultar la sonrisa burlona que quería decir de mis labios al ver la cara de sorpresa de las arrastradas de Shampoo y Ukyio, bien merecido se lo tenían.

Mi imponente prometido se acerco a nosotros con paso firme, se notaba incomodo, demasiado tenso, y un aura desconocida para mi se cernía sobre el. Se detuvo solo a un pasos de nosotros.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- su voz fue como el hielo, frío y duro.

No alcance a contestar.

-Al parque- respondió por mi Shoji, sin ninguna emoción aparente, claramente no se sentía intimidado por Ranma.

-No estoy hablando contigo estorbo, no te metas donde no te corresponde- Dijo Ranma en el mismo tono carente de emociones dirigiéndose a Shoji.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, sentí por un momento la mano de Ranma sujetando mi muñeca y jalándome hacia a el, y casi en la misma velocidad como su mano atrapo mi muñeca, era apartada de un potente y seco manotazo de Shoji, quien a diferencia de Ranma, sujeto mi muñeca de manera delicada para colocarme detrás de el, parece que a pesar de su apariencia Shoji era un artista marcial, no cualquiera puede reaccionar a la velocidad que lo hace Ranma, ni mucho menos detenerlo.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita- le dijo Shoji con una voz que helo mi columna, parecía casi sombrío.

-¡Ella es MI prometida!- Contesto Ranma con rabia, podía ver como sus hombros se tensaba y como su mandíbula apretaba fuerte sus dientes- Acaso, ¿quieres pelear?-

Shoji de repente estallo en una carcajada burlona, arrogante y siniestra. Se estaba burlando de Ranma.

-eres un animal- dijo sin pelos en la lengua mientras aun reía un poco- No peleo por estupideces irracionales y mucho menos con animales, piérdete.-

Lo vi, juro que lo vi, casi pude sentir el puñetazo que Ranma iba a dedicarle aquel chico, supe entonces que era momento de intervenir.

-Ranma- llame suavemente aún sin despejarme del lado del chico que extrañamente se había vuelto mi aliado- iré al parque con Shoji, volveré para la cena- pude ver como una mueca de disgusto se mostraba en su rostro, y con la mejor de mis sonrisas perfectamente fingidas, me acerque solo un poco a el hasta que pudiera agachar su rostro para enfocar su mirada en mi rostro, mientras me inclinaba levemente y coloca mis manos detrás de mi espalda- o será… ¿que acaso estas celosos?- pregunte de manera inocente.

Su rostro palideció. Se quedo sin palabras durante un momento, fue entonces cuando Shoji aprovecho y tomándome en sus brazos, salto hasta llegar al tejado más cercano, alejándose rápidamente del instituto. Ranma reacción casi a los cinco segundos después, y comenzó a seguirnos, gritando mi nombre enojado y celoso, sin embargo Shoji era bueno, lo perdimos. Mientras yo disfrutaba como era perseguida sin poder ser alcanzada nunca por Ranma, literalmente eso era lo que quería. Aún no sabía que estaba despertando a una bestia.

Nos detuvimos en un parque, y Shoji me deposito suavemente en una de las muchas bancas del parque, estaba atardeciendo y yo solo me dedique a observar el cielo, estaba hermoso. El sentó junto a mi, en silencio, hasta que el mismo lo rompió.

-Saotome esta loco por ti- soltó de pronto.

Lo miré sin ninguna reacción por mi parte, el realmente no conocía a Ranma, esos eran celos derivados de la posesividad que sentía por mi por ser su prometida, era su ego masculino, pero no tenía porque explicarle nada de eso a el.

-Nos utilizaremos para lograr lo que queremos- dije dedicándole una mirada carente de emociones, me gustaba Shoji podía sacarme la mascará de dulzura auto impuesta para mostrarle como realmente me sentía, Ranma había roto mi corazón y ahora solo podía sentir rencor, venganza y emociones negativas o nada, la nada me agradaba.

-Si vamos a ser amantes tienes que aprender cosas, ¿has besado a alguien alguna vez?- pregunto Shoji.

Si pudiera me hubiera sonrojado, pero la verdad es que no había nada ahí, entre el y yo, y no había nada en mi.

-No-

-Vamos a enseñarte entonces-

Shoji coloco una mano suave en mi rostro, su mirada enfocaba la mía, no me sentía nerviosa, quería cruzar los límites, quería cruzarlos todos para cuando Ranma cayera ante mi, fuera una experta, fuera su ''sensei'', por que sí, quería tener a Ranma de todas las formas y para eso tenía que ser mejor que el, tenía que ser sabia, saber que era lo que un hombre le gusta.

Sentí los suaves labios de Shoji sobre los míos, y como sorpresivamente e invasivamente introducía su lengua en mi boca, buscándola, me quede quieta, llena de pánico. Aún era una niña asustada. Tenía tanto que aprender.

El se alejo de mi, me miro carente de emociones.

-No Akane, ese rostro de pánico no conquistará a nadie, sonrójate, abre un poco tus labios, y cuando meta mi lengua en tu boca, tócala suavemente, y déjate guiar por mi, cuando me separe de ti tienes que poner tu mejor cara de _''me siento nerviosa y enamorada''_ por el momento- quede impactada, este chico realmente sabía cosas que claramente desconocía, envidie un poco la indiferencia que sentía por sus acciones- recuerda, tienes que engañarlo, si no logras parecer segura de ti, el sabrá que estas fingiendo, tus acciones le dirá que sabes perfectamente lo que haces y eso es un golpe bajo para cualquier hombre, sobre todo si eres su prometida y piensa que eres solo de el.

El tenía razón, no era momento de asustarse, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejar mis miedo de niña si quería completar mi venganza.

El nuevamente dirigió su boca hacia la mía y trate por todos los medios parecer sonrojada, entreabrí mis labios, y cuando el introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca, acerque la mía, primero tímidamente, después más segura, suave y lento, y me deje guiar por sus labios.

Colocó su mano en mi cintura y yo pose mis brazos en su cuello. El hundo el beso, ese beso vacío y carente de emociones. Aun no entendía como podía permitirle tantas cosas a este chico que a penas y conocía, tal vez era su total falta de interés en mi, el que me decía que no corría peligro por eso, o tal vez solo tal vez la experiencia que me transmitía y quería egoístamente robársela.

Cuando nos separamos, pude sentir como un línea de saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de mis labios, sentía mi respiración un poco más agitada.

Sentí su lengua en mi mejilla corriendo y limpiando la saliva que se deslizaba por esta. Me estremecí, eso no me lo esperaba.

-vas bien, pero necesitas más práctica. ¿hasta donde estas dispuesta a llegar?- pregunto serio, casi aburrido.

-Mi virginidad es de Ranma, lo demás no me importa- respondí- pero un paso por vez. Nunca había besado a nadie.

Su aliento en mi rostro me dio a entender que seguiríamos hasta que estuviera satisfecho de mi forma de besar.

Estuvimos así, toda la tarde, el me enseñaba y yo aprendía, el me besaba y cada vez podía sentir que el beso era mejor.

Primer límite pasado, había engañado a Ranma, mi primer beso se lo di alguien que no era el.

 **Ranma**

Estaba cabreado, enojado y extremadamente celoso.

¿Quién era ese tipo? nunca lo había visto, mucho menos lo había visto cerca de Akane y de un momento a otro aparecía, tomaba a mi prometida entre sus brazos y la alejaba de mi. Debía ser un artista marcial, nadie era capaz de despistarme, nadie era capaz de escapar de mi.

Al momento en que llegue al Dojo me extraño que no fuera recibido por Kasumi o por mi madre, generalmente ellas siempre estaban para decirnos un amable y cálido _bienvenidos_.

Al entrar a la casa pude notar que no había nadie, no había absolutamente nadie, ni una sola alma, tuve un mal presentimiento de esto. Me acerqué al comedor donde estaba la mesa en donde comíamos, había una nota allí. Me recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda. Levante la nota y la leí.

'' _Queridos Ranma y Akane:_

 _Hijos, con motivo de lograr un mayor vinculo entre ustedes, nos hemos decidido irnos de vacaciones por unas dos semanas y aprovecharemos para entrenar nuestros viejos cuerpos. Esperó que aprovechen esta oportunidad para darnos a nuestro preciado heredero._

 _Con amor sus locos padres;_

 _Pd: también nos llevamos a Kasumi (que dejo comida por lo menos para una semana) y Nabiki para controlar nuestras cuentas.''_

Tire la nota a la mesa, estos viejos estaban cada vez más locos, ¿cuál era su idea de obligarnos estar solos? ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta que estar solo con ella me iba a poner los nervios a flor de piel? Podía ser que no fuera capaz de contenerme.

De repente dirigí mi mirada al reloj de la pared, era tarde, y Akane aun no regresaba, aquello me estaba molestando. ¿en donde se había metido mi terca prometida con aquel imbécil?

Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Fue cuando la escuche, entrando con aquellos suaves y delicados pasos con los que se contoneaba tan femeninamente que me volvía loco. Sin embargo algo no me dejaba tranquilo, Akane estaba extraña, seguía comportándose igual que siempre, pero algo había cambiado, no sabía decirlo con exactitud, pero había algo en sus gestos, en la forma en que ahora se expresaba, me hacia sentir desconfiado, no sabría decir el que era exactamente, pero me tenía preocupado.

La vi entrar en el comedor en donde estaba, estaba tan hermosa. Con su pelo largo y lacio, siempre brillante con aquellas tonalidades azules oscuras, su rostro de porcelana inocente e infantil, con aquellos expresivos y grandes ojos avellanas, y ese cuerpo, que había dejado atrás a la niña que había sido. Solo bastaba verla para que mi cuerpo comenzará a calentarse, ¡Cálmate Ranma!

Me miro sorprendida para luego sonreír, su sonrisa era hermosa, pero había algo extraño en ella. Estaba levemente sonrojada y tenía los labios hinchados.

Apreté los puños.

-¿Es un poco tarde no crees?- mi voz salió autoritaria y dura, últimamente era incapaz de controlar este impulso molesto que tenía cada vez que ella se iba fuera de mi vista.

-¿eh?, ¡oh!, lo siento Ranma, no me di cuenta de la hora- dijo suavemente, con aquella sonrisa.

Demasiado extraño, ¿dónde estaban los golpes?, ¿dónde estaban los insultos y su carácter irascible y explosivo? ¿dónde estaba su personalidad fuerte y terca? Estaba demasiado dócil, demasiado frágil, demasiado suave, no parecía Akane, pero se veía exactamente igual a ella.

Sus ojos enfocaron directamente los míos, su bella mirada avellana, la mire por unos segundos, sus ojos grandes y expresivos siempre me habían parecido lo más bonito del mundo, estaba embelesado…fue entonces la primera vez que lo vi. Sentí un frio recorrerme la espina dorsal, detrás de la limpia y honesta mirada de Akane, muy en el fondo, escondido y con miedo a ser descubierto había un brillo opaco, oscuro y malvado. Pestañee sorprendido e incrédulo, me sentí asustado por primera vez en mi vida. Ella pareció darse cuenta y me miro extrañada, se acerco a mi dos pasos.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada, no supe porque pero su preocupación me pareció forzada.

No le respondí, me dedique a mirar su bello rostro de cerca, achique mis ojos tratando de encontrar aquello que estaba buscando en el rostro de mi prometida…todo estaba en orden, o eso parecía. Me acerqué un paso más y llego a mi nariz aquel maravilloso olor a lavanda y vainilla que desprendía, tan enloquecedoramente exquisito pero un segundo olor me hizo arder en rabia.

Reaccione por puro instinto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tome a mi prometida por los hombres y la empuje contra la pared, en un arranque de celos que me sorprendió hasta a mi, coloque cada uno de mis manos al lado de su cabeza, y la mire desde abajo con el ceño fruncido.

No estaba asustada, parecía más bien expectante, como si aquello se lo hubiera esperado aun así no pude evitarlo, baje mi rostro hacia su cuello y acerque mi nariz, inspire hondo, una, dos, tres veces y ahí estaba ese asqueroso olor a perfume de hombre impregnado en su cuello y levemente en sus ropas.

Dirigí mi mirada endemoniada a su rostro, que seguía impasible y tranquilo, y mire sus labios, estaban hinchados, hinchados ¡Dios mío! Estaban hinchados… y rojos. Muy, muy rojos, eso era, eso era lo que había captado mi inconsciente y que mi consciencia aun no había sido capaz de ver.

Coloque mis manos en cada uno de sus brazos apretándolos con fuerza, estaba casi fuera de control y en un estado de shock, ardía en rabia, ardía, quemaba.

-¿¡que hiciste!?...-fue el hilo de voz que salió de mis labios.- ¿!QUE HICISTE AKANE!?- y ahí exploto en mis labios, un grito que me sobresalto hasta a mi. Esa no era mi voz.

Tranquila dirigió su mirada a mi rostro, y poso suave una mano sobre mi mejilla, seguía mirándome con aquellos inocentes ojos, como diciendo que no era culpable de lo que mi mente estaba imaginando que había hecho.

-¿qué piensas tu que hice?-soltó con suavidad y un toque casi imperceptible de burla. Y ahí vi en su mirada aquel brillo oculto…soberbia.

Estaba echo toda una bestia que juro por dios que no pude controlar el impulso que sentí en ese momento, la sacudí una vez con fuerza con mis manos haciendo que su pequeña espalda se pegara una vez más contra la pared.

-No juegues conmigo Akane- dije entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula, y ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza en sus delicados brazos con mis manos.- ¿Lo besaste?

Hizo una leve mueca de dolor, pero eso no la detuvo.

-¿qué juego?...mmm ¿qué es para ti besar?- pregunto dulcemente y haciéndose la desentendida.

Me estaba exasperando, su actitud me agobiaba, y me sentía cada vez más como un miserable porque ella no hacia ni un solo intento por defenderse de mi rabia, de esta ira incontrolable que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho, y que recorría cada espacio de todo mi cuerpo. El solo pensar…ella en brazos de otro hombre, besándose, ella…mi prometida, la mujer con la que me iba a casar, me estaba desarmando con simples palabras que ni siquiera eran directas, no lo afirmaba, pero tampoco lo negaba, me estaba volviendo loco.

Cerré los ojos aun sin soltar a Akane, y respire varias veces para tratar de controlarme, no quería lastimarla, no podía lastimarla y si seguía así podía hacerle un daño que jamás me iba a perdonar, antes me mataba.

Cuando me sentí listo, volví abrir los ojos, ella seguía mirándome con aquel brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

Estaba jugando conmigo, y yo también podía jugar. Mi mejor defensa, mi mejor arma contra ella, no eran estos celos estúpidos, era demostrar que ella no me gustaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que la haría enojar y volvería a ver a mi Akane.

En ese momento no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Solté mis manos de sus brazos y los cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, adopte mi típica pose de arrogancia, era consciente de lo atractivo que me había vuelto, tenía a todas las mujeres del Furikan suspirando por mi, y sabía y era consciente que aquello no le era indiferente a mi prometida.

-La verdad no se ni porque me preocupo, quien besaría a una chica tan fea y poco atractiva como tu, lo siento Akane por un momento pensé que alguien se había fijado en ti, pero la verdad es que eso es imposible- sentencie mi discurso cruel con una mueca de asco hacia ella.

Bajo la mirada y la escondió en su flequillo, por un momento que sentí mal por aquello que había dicho y estaba apunto de disculparme hasta que sorpresivamente alzó su mirada con una sonrisa completamente natural como si le hubiera dicho el mejor halago del mundo.

-Tienes razón Ranma, no tienes de que preocuparte, soy consciente lo poco atractiva que soy-respondió suavemente y tranquila, dejándome helado y estático en mi posición, no fui consciente en el momento en que se aparte de mi y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera.- por eso deje de que Shoji me metiera la lengua hasta la garganta.

Lo sabía, se había besado con el maldito.

-¿qué…tu…que?- me faltaba el aliento.

Juró que en ese instante sentí que algo en mi interior se rompía, lo juro, escuché como se trizaba y la imagen mental de ese tipo con mi prometida, recorriéndola con las manos y posando su asquerosa lengua en la boca de ella…perdí el puto control, actué guiado por unos celos e instinto de posesividad que gritaba dentro mío que Akane era solo mía, y aun así sus labios habían sido de alguien más, su primer beso, a dos meses que se convirtiera en MI esposa, MI mujer, MI Akane.

La alcance cuando posaba su pie en el primer escalón, la agarre con una mano de la cintura y con la otra agarre su nuca y la besé, no en un dulce y tierno beso, no, en uno demandante, ansioso y enojado, Akane era mía, e iba a borrar todo rastro de ese estúpido de su boca y no solo de ella, iba a tomar Akane ahora, al diablo con la boda, al diablo con esperar, al diablo con el matrimonio, Akane iba a ser mía ahora. La convertiría en mujer, en mi mujer, en el primer hombre y ultimo que recorrería esa piel de porcelana tan venosamente atrayente. Ningún hombre iba a tocar Akane tengo, ningún hombre que no fuera yo. Ella era mía mucho antes de nacer.

Ella no se resistió, se quedo quieta por un momento, para luego devolverme el beso con la misma intensidad, era el beso más exquisito que había dado en toda mi vida. Su sabor inundaba mi boca, y su dulce perfume me inundaba las narices, estaba extasiado, pego su cuerpo al mío al igual que yo pegaba el mío al de ella, cálido y suave, podía sentir todas sus curvas bajo mis manos, y aun con el uniforme puesto. Quería sacarle ese maldito uniforme.

Me separe de ella para poder mirarle el rostro. Sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna.

Su cabeza estaba pegada a la pared, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus mejillas como el carmín y su pequeña boca entreabierta y un imperceptible hilo de su saliva que caía de su boca y corría por su mejilla.

La amaba, la amaba, la amaba, me volvía loco, perdería razón, y no me importaba, era tan bella, con ese rostro tan, tan absurdamente angelical. Quería perderme en Akane para siempre, solo existía por ella y para ella.

Pose mis dos manos sobre el cuello del uniforme de Akane, y de un solo tirón rasgue esa parte dejando al descubierto su hermosa clavícula blanca y el inicio de sus pechos aun con su sostén puesto.

Lo vi, una marca roja y recién hecha donde se unía el hombro y el cuello. Endurecí mi rostro. Ella lo noto y al final, al fin vi a la verdadera Akane en la cual se estaba convirtiendo.

-¿se te quitaron las ganas de tomarme?- dijo con tanto veneno y odio en su mirada que me asusto.

Me quede sin aliento y se me helo todo el cuerpo.

Empezó a subir lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al ultimo peldaño, giro para verme de frente a un con el uniforme desgarrado en la parte superior, su pelo largo levemente revuelto y aquellas mejillas sonrojas que tan bien le quedaban.

Sin embargo aun no me podía mover, estaba estático, solo podía mirarla desde mi posición con la boca abierta de la impresión y el repentino dolor que se estaba formando en mi pecho, debajo de ella.

-¿qué pasa Ranma?, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo de nuevo con aquella mascará de dulzura perfectamente echa, era una mentirosa, y era tan buena que casi me creí su rostro de preocupación.

-no volveré a tocarte nunca más- fue lo único que salió de mis labios en un susurró, me faltaba la voz, aún no me lo podía creer, estaba solo jugando conmigo.

Puso su fingida cara de sorpresa y luego sonrió, esa bonita sonrisa suya. Era lo mejor que tenía, era su mejor arma, había reemplazado los golpes por esto, esta era ahora su forma de darme mi merecido, y estaba destruyendo el alma, hubiera preferido mil golpes antes que esto.

Me arrepentí tanto de haberle dicho que jamás la tocaría.

-¡oh!, pero Ranma no te preocupes, alguien más me tocará por ti, o tal vez mucho más me tocaran por ti, me preguntó si a Ryoga le gustaría, es que es tan buen amigo- sonrío cerrando sus dulces ojos.

¡Que mala era!, ¿qué se supone que podía hacer contra su sonrisa?, estaba tan impactado por sus palabras destellantes de veneno puro tan contra restantes con su infantil imagen. Me estaba matando. Akane se estaba vengando de la peor forma de mi.

-¿por qué?- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-¿por qué?- repitió más para si que para mi, llevando su dedo índice a su rostro y haciendo un gesto infantil de estar pensando una respuesta- por que…-y nuevamente contuve el puto aliento, su uniforme rasgado se deslizo fácilmente por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pies, quedando solamente en ropa interior, ¡oh kamisama era tan hermosa! se abrazo a si misma de una manera tan sensual que jure que era irreal, con aquel abrazo sus pechos se juntaban y saltaban casi a la vista, tan exquisitamente provocador, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas- no hay nada mejor que ser deseaba por los hombres.

Y me aquello me cayó como un balde agua fría.

Me miro, sonrió y camino hasta su cuarto, vi como entraba, cerrando tras de mi la puerta y luego solo hubo silencio.

Silencio.

Mi propio infierno. Un creciente odio comenzó a tomar forma en mi pecho, y casi pensé en abandonarla, dejarla, y entregársela a quien ella quisiera, pero luego ese odio dentro de mi empezó a luchar contra estos celos enfermizos con la forma insana que tenía de amarla, y no pude abandonarla.

No iba a tocarla nunca más.

Pero no dejaría que nadie la tocará.

Era mía.

Si yo no podía tenerla, entonces nadie la tendría.

 **¡HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Estoy tan emocionada con todos su mensajes, son tan lindos me animan tanto a seguir escribiendo, no saben de verdad lo feliz que me hacen, por eso ahora vengo con este súper capitulo, que espero que les guste. El lunes tengo prueba asique no puedo responder personalmente sus mensajes, pero no dejo de agradecerle todo el apoyo.**

 **Y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, son muy preciados para mi.**

 **Ojala les guste esta Akane empoderada y segura de sí. Besitos y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5:red de mentiras

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen.**

 **ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas, queda bajo completamente su responsabilidad leerlo.**

Capitulo 5: Red de mentiras.

'' _hay algunos ases bajo tu manga, ¿no tienes idea que estas hasta el fondo?, he soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana, ¿cuántos secretos puedes mantener?...quiero saber, si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentido, de alguna manera estaba esperando que te quedarás, las noches principalmente fueron hechas para decir cosas que no puedes decir mañana por el día, arrastrándome de vuelta a ti.''_

 **Día 10.**

 **Ranma**

Los días habían pasado sin ningún acontecimiento importante. Nuestros padres se habían ido hace cinco días y no había señales de que regresaran pronto.

Desde aquel incidente con Akane, no habíamos cruzado palabra, ni siquiera cuando nos sentábamos a comer, yo la ignoraba y ella me ignoraba. No había comunicación, lo peor de todo era que a pesar que le dedicaba mi mirada amenazante e intimidadora, acusándola, ella parecía ni siquiera imputarse, comía, levantaba sus platos, me sonreía y se retiraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me estaba matando no saber que hacer y en mi cabeza no dejaba de resonar aquella frase _''porque no hay nada mejor que ser deseada por los hombres''_ , ¿era realmente lo que le gustaba?, apretaba mis puños con fuerza, la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, los celos otra vez, los malditos celos. ¿Desde cuando Akane pensaba así?, ella la marimacho violenta y hermosa que apartaba cualquier hombre que tuviera la intención de acercarse a ella con dobles intenciones, incluso a mi, ¡A MI!, de un momento a otro se convirtió en una…la verdad no encontraba las palabras para referirme a ella, ¿en que se había convertido?

Las cosas en el instituto tampoco iban mejor, habían empeorado lentamente y no me había dado cuenta, Akane los tenía muerto a todos. ¡todos dios! Incluso algunos profesores habían empezado a mirarla con otros ojos.

Es que Akane ahora caminaba por los pasillos con una delicadeza moviendo sus sinuosas caderas en un vaivén tan hipnotizante, tan femenino y elegante, tan natural, acompañada por esa sonrisa tan mentirosa y su pelo que no hacia más que ayudar a esa imagen, todos los hombres se le acercaban y buscaban una excusa para estar cerca de ella, y lo peor, ella no hacia ningún intento por apartarlos, es más los incitaba a que se pegaran a ella, ahora caminando detrás de ella había un batallón de hombres, encabezado por ese tal Shoji que no la dejaba en ningún momento.

Los cosas empeoraban, y mi promesa de no volver a tocarla, se hacía cada día más difícil. La observara siempre, nunca la dejaba, ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre desde una distancia prudente y veía como todos ellos se peleaban por ayudarla, cada vez que tropezaba, cada vez que no alcanzaba algo por su escaza estatura, cada vez que su fragilidad llamaba al género masculino a socorrerla. Ella era como un imán, y no solo me traía a mi, nos atraía a todos.

 **Akane**

 **Día 14**

Las cosas iban bien, todo marchaba a la perfección, podía sentirlo, los celos de Ranma no lo dejaban si quiera respirar. En el instituto trataba de ignorarme lo más que podía pero sabía que estaba atento a todo lo que hacia y en la casa, solo se dedicaba a mirarme de aquella manera enojada, no dejaba de parecerme atractivo, aún estando enojado, era tan condenadamente masculino en todo lo que hacía e internamente solo deseaba que volviera acercarse a mi de la misma forma en que me había tocado en el incidente en la escalera. Sentía rabia a un por el, pero lo seguía deseando solo mío. Pero no podía dar mi brazo a toser, Ranma lo diría, admitiría que estaba muerto por mi y dejaría a esas odiosas prometidas en su lugar, sino esto no iba a acabar nunca.

Extrañamente algo estaba cambiando en mi, era mucho más consciente que antes, antes detestaba a los hombres, pero ahora me gustaba todas las atenciones que tenían hacia a mi, me gustaba que Ukyio estuviera muerta de celos de mi, por que ahora acaparaba toda la atención, no solo de los demás hombres, sino de Ranma. Me preguntaba constante si aquello era porque me gustaba que Ranma estuviera tan pendiente de mi o si realmente me gustaba la atención, no lo sabía, pero mi autoestima ahora estaba sanando, todo ahora era, disfrutando de mi propio valor.

Me podía mirar al espejo con tranquilidad, sin que los comentarios hirientes de Ranma llegarán hacer eco en mi mente, me quería, ahora sí podía decir que me quería.

No había podido ir de vuelta con Shoji después del instituto todos estos días por culpa de Ranma, a penas tocaba la campana salía corriendo a mi casillero a encontrarme con el, pero Ranma siempre me tomaba por sorpresa, me interceptaba, me agarraba de la cintura, me echaba como un bulto a su espalda y salía disparado a la casa, saltando de tejado en tejado, y al llegar se ponía en la puerta como un guardián, no me dejaba salir y si lo intentaba por otra parte siempre, siempre lograba atraparme.

Me miraba irritado y molesto, se le había hecho costumbre acercarse a mi, acorralarme contra las paredes de la casa, y yo siempre me encontraba ansiosa y expectante a que me besará pero eso nunca llegaba a ocurrir. Su promesa de no tocarme nunca más la estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra, me hacía sentir frustrada.

Pero finalmente tenía un plan y no iba a dejarlo por nada.

Había hablado con Shoji en el receso, y habíamos planeado que hacer, convencería a Ukyo que Ranma que hablara con Ranma a la salida porque encontraba que estaba raro y que creía que ella, siendo ''más cercana'' a el podía ayudarlo.

Me lo creyó fácilmente y me dijo que no me preocupara por nada, yo solo sonreí, sabía que ella podía ser igual de pegajosa que Shampoo si se lo proponía.

A salida del instituto, nuevamente corrí como loca por los pasillos tratando de no ser atrapada en ningún momento por Ranma, cuando lo sentí cerca, aceleré mi paso, sabía que podía alcanzarme en cualquier momento y cuando sentí que iba a ponerme la mano encima, llego Ukyo pegándole con su gran espátula y deteniéndolo de un golpe. Nunca me han gustado las prometidas de Ranma ni mucho menos que se peguen a el como unas desesperadas, pero en este momento era necesario.

Llega a mi casillero, me descalce lo más rápido que pude y emprendí camino a encontrarme con Shoji, le sonreí sinceramente cuando lo vi tan frio como siempre esperándome en la salida apoyado en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos cerrados, tan aburrido siempre de la vida. Me gustaba Shoji, tan carente de emociones, tan frío como el hielo, podía sentir su desinterés en mi, y lo agradecía completamente por que por unos instante podía bajar la máscara y ser solo yo, o la antigua Akane, insegura, irascible, marimacho y torpe.

-Por fin pudiste escaparte de el, es rápido- me comento shoji acercándose a mi con toda naturalidad.

-Si, Ukyio lo hizo bien- respondí

Pareció mirar sobre mi hombre algo que se acercaba rápido hacia nosotros. En un momento me encontraba entre sus brazos, me había tomado cual esposa entrando a la noche de bodas.

-Creo que no lo suficientemente bien, tenemos que irnos-

Mire hacia el pasillo ahí venía Ranma corriendo, detrás de el Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi.

-No te preocupes, esas tres lo mantendrán ocupado- dije mostrando toda mi molestia, sabía lo que iba a pasar, se iban a pegar a el como larvas, y no me hacía nada de gracia que mi prometido estuviera con esas tres.

-Cálmate, no puedes mostrar cuanto te molesta Akane, eso solo le dará seguridad a Ranma sobre ti-

Shoji era tan sabio. Sabía perfectamente como ayudarme a mantener esta mentira. Después de unos días la rabia se empezó a disipar un poco, pero Shoji me mostró que no podía volver a ser la de antes, no después de todo lo que me había hecho Ranma. Nunca iba a olvidar, como me había humillado ante todos diciéndome _''cualquiera''_.

-¿!A donde crees que vas!?- grito Ranma.

Lo mire sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, Shampo, Ukyo y Kodashi colgadas a su cuerpo de dios griego, con esa mirada azul penetrante mirándome. Se me pusieron los pelos de punta, de solo sentirla, ¿por qué de todos los hombres del planeta tenía que enamorarme justamente de Ranma? Nunca lo iba a entender.

Solo le sonreí dulcemente y con burla. Apreté suavemente el brazo de Shoji en señal que de teníamos que irnos.

Corrió rápido, saltando entre los tejados conmigo en brazos. Pude ver la cara de enojo de Ranma sobre el hombro de Shoji, y su desesperación como esas tres no lo dejaban irse.

Llegamos al departamento de Shoji, era un chico solitario, vivía solo o sus padres nunca estaban en casa, no lo sabía con certeza, y no me atrevía a preguntarle. Entramos a su habitación y empezó a jugar Play, era lo que generalmente hacía cuando estábamos solos, yo solo le hablaba y el jugaba y me escuchaba. Teníamos contacto físico cuando era estrictamente necesario, por lo demás podía decir que éramos amigos.

No me iba a volver una ''cualquiera'', como me había dicho tal persona, solo quería crear la ilusión que estaba con chicos, era suficientemente con eso, mentir. Shoji era mi contención, mi refugio cuando aquello que estaba haciendo me hacia sentir mal, me había enseñado muchas cosas, una de ellas a besar y ser sensual, era objetivo y todo un experto.

Mientras yo seguía divagando en mis pensamientos, el se acerco al cajón de su escritorio y saco de el una cámara fotográfica. Se acerco a mi y sento a mi lado.

-Akane, haremos esto, solo si estas de acuerdo-

-¿qué cosa?

-Una fotografía de nosotros dándonos un beso, bastará para que Ranma empiece a tomarse más en serio todo esto-

-¿qué propones?-

-Acuéstate en la cama- me ordeno- pondré la cámara con temporizador.-

Y lo hice, no estaba nerviosa, ni tenía miedo, confiaba en el, extrañamente. Sabía que nunca me tocaría a menos que yo lo quisiera y sabía que podía estar con el sin que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaran, lo sabía cada vez que tu boca tocaba la mía, no sentía nada, más que una sensación de bien estar, porque sus besos eran expertos, dulces y hábiles, pero más allá de eso no podía decir que sentía atracción hacia el. En cambio con Ranma, el mundo me daba vueltas y mi corazón latía a mil por horas.

Coloco la cámara encima de su escritorio y pude ver una lucecita que empezaba a parpadear. Se coloco encima de mi aguantando su peso con una mano, y con la otra tomo mi pierna y al coloco en su cintura a sujetándola, se inclino sobre mi, coloque mis manos sobre su pecho y me beso, justo en el momento en que la cámara emitía un flash.

Luego se separó de mi, me mostró la foto y se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo me encargaré que llegue a manos de Saotome.-

-¿No crees que nos estamos excediendo?-

-Akane, ¿cuántas veces has tenido que ver a Ranma besándose con otras chicas?-

-En incontables ocasiones.-

-Bien, esto solo será una de las muchas veces en que te hizo sentir mal-

-¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?, sabes perfectamente que Ranma puede hacerte algo a ti, puede golpearte- le dije mirándolo preocupada.

-Akane…conozco a los tipos como Ranma, esta tan concentrado en su propia persona y su propio ego que no es capaz de ser sincero contigo ni con el mismo, que es lo peor, algún día tenía que recibir su castigo, y tu eres su única debilidad- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- aparte cuando llegue tu hermana de ese viaje, tendrás que ayudarme.

-Claro que lo hare, con todo lo que has hecho por mi- le sonreí con sinceridad, últimamente la única persona con la que podía ser yo misma era con el.

Me miro un segundo con aquellos ojos color amarillos, como la miel, su expresión era lo que más me gustaba, era tan honesta, no tenía miedo a demostrarte cuan poco interés tenia por casi todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era abrumador, nunca había conocido a alguien así, era tan diferente a Ranma. Tuve un impulso, me acerque para besarlo, solo tratando de buscar un consuelo, porque Shoji también era un consuelo y estaba casi segura que yo lo era para el.

Nos apoyábamos mutuamente, tal vez estuviera demás la cercanía corporal, pero Ranma la tenía siempre con Shampoo o cualquiera de sus locas prometidas, ¿tenia algo de lado querer igualar el panorama?

Solo fue un beso, un simple beso.

 **Ranma**

 **Día 15**

Corrí, corrí y corrí. Esta rabia que sentía en mi pecho, no era normal, no era sana. Y siendo sincero, me falto el valor para encararla al instante, ir a buscarla y descargar toda esta rabia, es que una cosa es sospechar o saber que se había besado con ese tal Shoji, otra cosa muy distinta era verlo.

Una solo fotografía basto para desatar mi furia. Una fotografía donde aparecía ella recostada en su cama, y el encima de su cuerpo, besándola, tocándola, y ella abriéndose tal fácilmente para el. No me quería imaginar lo que había pasado después, aunque no era tonto, estaba tratando de negar lo innegable.

Lo iba a matar.

Pero primero, la mataría a ella.

Había sobrepasado todos los limites. Había sobrepasado todo.

Grité de rabia, grite de furia, un grito tan desgarrador y brutal salió de mi boca.

Me las pagaría. Se esta riendo en mi cara, burlándose de mi, sea cual sea su venganza, había cruzado la línea.

Salté de tejado en tejado. En donde posaba mis pies dejaba un hueco, la rabia, la fuerza, se descontrolaba en cada uno de mis miembros, sentía las manos temblorosas, ya no podía controlarme.

Llegue al Dojo y rompí la puerta del portazo que di.

Entre a la sala y vi su maletín arriba de la mesa. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. Akane estaba en casa. Era ahora, era el momento de encararla.

Esta nueva Akane, en quien se había convertido, la odiaba, la odiaba, sentía un odio tan profundo hacia a ella, y ese odio me lastimaba, lastimaba mis sentimientos por ella, cegaba cada parte buena de mi. Cada parte buena que estaba destinada a ella, a protegerla, a cuidarla y defenderla y ella aún así…se atrevió a burlarse de mi.

Akane, me había roto el corazón.

Subí las escaleras seguro en cada paso que daba y llegue hasta su puerta donde estaba el patito que tenía inscrito el nombre de ella. Aquella chica, había desaparecido.

Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe.

Ahí estaba ella, acostada en la cama, con sus largos cabellos negros azulados aun mojados por el baño que seguramente se había dado, cubierta solamente por una corta y delgada bata que tapaba escasamente su cuerpo, sus piernas largas y torneadas estaban totalmente al descubierto cruzadas una sobre la otra, respiré con fuerza, cerrando mis ojos y apretando mis puños.

No te dejes engañar. Abrí mis ojos y observe su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados suavemente, y su boca levemente abierta escapando de sus labios unos suaves suspiros mientras seguía durmiendo con una tranquilidad que me lastimo el corazón, o los pedazos de corazón que quedaban.

Quería avanzar, zamarrearla y despertarla, quería hacerle daño, quería sacar afuera todo este odio que sentía por ella. Quería romperle el corazón como ella me lo había roto a mi.

Avance un paso y entonces ella se revolvió en la cama.

Se revolvió suavemente y de tal manera que el débil nudo que tenía aquella delgada bata se deshizo quedando levemente abierta, tapando justo sus pechos y dejando a la vista el camino que se abría paso entre medio de sus pechos hasta su ombligo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad y lentitud. Sus piernas se movieron nuevamente y su cuerpo quedo boca arriba, con un brazo sobre su vientre y el otro lanzado flácidamente al lado de su rostro. Su rostro estaba tan tranquilo.

Se me encogió aquello a lo que llaman corazón, y sentí deseos de llorar.

Ahí estaba mi dulce y buena Akane, ¿cuántas veces había venido a su dormitorio a escondidas a verla dormir? Innumerables veces, y siempre observaba aquel rostro tan pacífico que ponía al dormir, y lo encontraba tan profundamente hermoso. Su rostro, era lo que más me gustaba de ella, era lo que más amaba. Ahí, dormida, esta la niña dulce de la que me había enamorado.

Y no pude. No pude, sin hacer nada ella me desarmo, y no pude encararla. Solo me quede ahí parado observándola.

La amaba y la odiaba.

Se revolvió una vez más. Esta vez despertó.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, estiro sus brazos hacia arriba desperezándose. La bata se deslizo levemente por sus hombros dejándolos al descubiertos. Abrió sus hermosos y grandes ojos avellanas, pestañeo varias veces, y por fin, enfocó sus ojos en mi.

Por un segundo mientras ella despertaba y se orientaba en donde estaba, la vi, a mi Akane, a mi torpe y buena marimacho. Pero fue solo un segundo. A penas ella fue consciente de todo, volvió a ella ese frío brillo y su rostro se adorno con una sonrisa tan bonita como malvada.

La forma en me miro directamente a los ojos, me helo. Me puse tenso, sentí como apretaba cada musculo de mi cuerpo, mientras ella seguía mirándome de esa forma tan atrayente, era toda una depredadora, sabía perfectamente como actuar para parecer inocente, para hacerme caer en su trampa, pero no creería más ella, no más.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Ranma?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, mientras nuevamente se deslizaba la parte superior de su bata por su hombro, dejándolo más al descubierto.

Por un momento quede hipnotizado observando aquella piel, blanca, lisa, perfecta.

¡Concéntrate Ranma! La viste, la maldita foto. No es una inocente, no es tu Akane.

-¡TE VI!- grite- ¡vi tu maldita foto con ese imbécil!- mis manos se volvieron puños, apretándolos con fuerza.

Me miro sin expresión en el rostro. Bajo su mirada y observo sus manos, parecía arrepentida. Levantó su mirada y vi su rostro triste, contraído en una mueca de disgusto y arrepentimiento. Se me encogió el pecho, y me dolió. Su gesto me pareció tan sincero, tan propio de ella cada vez que siente que algo la lastima. Solo un pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza en esos momento mientras la observaba. Le perdonaría todo, sería capaz de perdonarle todo con tal que dejáramos los dos esto atrás y ella volviera a hacer mi marimacho, de la cual me enamoré, de la cual sigo enamorado y a la cual no dejaría de amar, dejaría de ser Ranma Saotome antes de eso.

Pero no. Nuevamente ella se había reído de mi.

-¿y?- respondió con la burla en su rostro.

Fue rápido, la tomé de los hombros con fuerza poniéndola frente a mi, apretándole sus delicados hombros con estas manos, estás manos que ahora detestaba porque no era capaz de medir mi fuerza.

-¡Estoy harto de tus juegos!, ¡Para ya!, ¡Para!- grité, lo sé, estaba desesperado, de todas las reacciones posibles nunca pensé que fuera capaz de…no sé que estaba esperando pero no era esto.

-Dime Ranma, ¿como se siente?- preguntó calmada mirando el suelo, con una voz apagada.

-¿qué?- brusco, todo lo que salía de mi ahora era brusco.

-¿cómo se sienten los celos?, ¿te comen no?, ¿te sientes poca cosa?¿o todavía no hemos llegado a eso?, ¿duele la traición verdad?, ¿a que ahora te gusto más?- soltó esas preguntas casi sin respirar, mirándome dolida, herida, y casi pudo ver soledad en su mirada. Su rostro adquirió seriedad y hasta rudeza. Luego volvió la tosca mascará de fingida amabilidad y esa sonrisa- No me voy a detener Ranma. Si quieres romper el compromiso y escapar de lo que te tengo preparado, hazlo, pero no me pienso detener.

La solté como si quemará, y me aleje un paso hacia atrás. Sus palabras, ¿era mi culpa?

-Iré uno por uno, uno por Shampoo, otro por Ukyo, por Kodashi, y por tus infinitos insultos, y te haré tragar cada uno, ¿querías la verdad? Esta es la maldita verdad.- dijo mirándome llena de rencor.- y no Ranma, jamás en la vida amaré a un hombre como tu, ni ahora, ni nunca. No te amo.

Y ahí pronunciado en una corta frase, estaba el mayor de mis miedos, la razón por cual me había escudado desde mi adolescencia con aquellos insultos, malos tratos, sobrenombres despectivos, todo aquella estupidez para protegerme de una sola cosa, su rechazo, y sin ni siquiera intentarlo, ella me lo había dado, me lo había dejado claro.

No tenía nada. Viví tanto tiempo con la esperanza y la duda, que ahora que aquella esperanza era asesinada y la duda era resuelta, no tenía nada.

Solo quedaba defenderme, y eso, era lo único que podía hacer bien. El sarcasmo, comentarios hirientes, arrogancia y petulante confianza en mi mismo. Eso era lo único que me quedaba para hacerle frente.

Solté la carcajada más sarcástica, burlona y ofensiva que pude. Por un momento observe como su expresión se desencajaba.

-irás uno por uno ¿y después que?- pregunté arrogante, seguro, como no me sentía.- ¿Querrás que muera de celos y luego ruegue estar a tu lado?- solté otra carcajada. No me gustaba esto, pero ser cruel ahora, era lo único con lo que podía defenderme de ella, no quería demostrarle por nada en el mundo que su rechazado me había dejado vacío.

Arqueó una ceja perfecta y se cruzo de brazos. Su máscara de perfecta tranquilidad estaba cayendo, poco a poco. Me miró irritada, y vi como su mano se alzo en el aire para golpearme, y eso necesitaba, un buen golpe, no más aquella sonrisa de mentira. Pero aquello nunca llego y solo me miro retadora.

-todos mueren por estar conmigo, es un hecho- dijo orgullosa, bailando con el triunfo en sus ojos. No más celos, contrólate Ranma.

-¡Pues yo NO!- grite con todo el despecho que sentía por su rechazo- yo no quiero estar contigo Akane, no quiero, no me gustas, ¿lo entiendes?, no me gusta tu forma de ser, no me gusta tu cuerpo, no me gustas tu, y si antes no me gustabas, menos ahora, ¿en serio te rebajaste a este nivel para hacerme sentir interés hacia a ti? ¡JA! Eres más tonta de lo que pensé- solté sin pudor.

Esta mujer me iba a matar. Su labio inferior tirito luchando por no convertirse en un puchero que indicaba un inminente llanto. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y estaba seguro que estaba luchando para que no cayeran lágrimas de ellos. Lo había hecho de nuevo, la había lastimado, pero ahora tenía una verdadera razón para hacerlo.

 _En ese momento no sabía que lo peor que podía hacer para tratar de traer a mi marimacho de vuelta, era insultarla, era menospreciarla. En ese momento aún no era capaz de comprender, cegado por mi propio dolor, mis celos e inseguridades, que eso era precisamente lo que estaba creando a la Akane que me iba a destruir._

Contra todo lo que creí que pasaría. Akane cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, sonrió tranquila como si aquello no le hubiera afectado lo más mínimo, giro sobre sus talones y me dio la espalda.

-Es bueno saberlo Ranma.- dijo tranquila, hasta dulce- No creo que podamos seguir adelante con el compromiso.- Si creía que la iba a dejar dejarme, estaba loca, no me conocía.- y menos casarnos, es totalmente comprensivo, aparte no sería justo para ti obligarte a casarte con una chica que ya ha sido de otro ¿no?.- ¿qué?...¿qué mierda acababa de escuchar?

Me quede helado. Ella se dio vuelta, se sentó sobre su escritorio con sus largas y torneadas piernas colgando de la orilla, las balanceaba mientras me miraba con una sonrisa infantil.

Nuevamente ella acertaba otro golpe en donde más dolía. Mi amor por ella. Por que a pesar de que aquella chica no era la Akane a la cual conocí no dejaba de causarme de todo, e incluso un sentimiento que antes no tenía por ella, odio, odiaba esta nueva Akane, pero dentro mío, en el fondo también la amaba. Me confundía con aquella sonrisa falsa, me atrapaba con aquellos movimientos que sabía, sabía estaban tan calculados y aun así, tratando de resistirme siempre, caía en su trampa una y otra vez. No había caso, no podía contra ella.

Es que solo ella, como si estuviera destinado, condenado, irremediablemente amarrado a ella, no podía dejarla, no podía dejar de sentir mi corazón acelerado cada vez que ella me miraba, cuando me sonreía aunque fuera fingidamente, cuando me hablaba, cuando…!ahg! cualquier cosa que hiciera Akane, producía efectos en mi. Positivos y…

…negativos.

Estampe mi puño en la pared, fui levemente consciente que la atravesé, mi mirada y casi todos mis sentidos estaban enfocados en Akane, en ella, y en la confesión que había salido de su boca.

Mi voz ronca, desesperada, celosa y con ganas de reventar los ojos al idiota que la toco, salió de mi.

-lo voy a matar- le dije- ¿escuchaste?, lo voy a matar- volví a repetir.

-¿no quieres saber donde exactamente coloco sus manos en mi?- dijo malvada, deslizando su bata por su cuerpo hasta que esta cayó al suelo.

¿Cuántas veces la había imaginado desnuda?, ¿cuántas veces había deseado observarla en todo su esplendor? Infinitas veces. Ahora delante mío y aun sentada en su escritorio, estaba su glorioso y hermoso cuerpo desnudo mostrándomelo. Mis ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, ¡Dios! Era tan, tan sublime.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios, su menudo cuerpo era equilibradamente proporcionado, firme y se veía tan suave, mis manos picaban por querer recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

Ella abrió levemente sus piernas, y yo sentí mi miembro responder con un tirón que dolió aun dentro de mi pantalón. Sabía que todo esto que estaba haciendo era para lograr hacerme daño, pero no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía despegar mi vista de ella.

Subió su mano derecha hasta posarla sobre uno de sus pechos y la izquierda se deslizo sensual y suavemente hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Apretó levemente su pecho y rozo sus blancos dedos sobre su intimidad. De su preciosa boca salió un pequeño gemido.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano por no abalanzarme sobre ella. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, me estaba manipulando, con la mejor arma que tenía, ella misma. Suaves suspiros salían de su boca, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, y apreté con más fuerza mis puños.

-para- conteste en un sonido ahogado apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

 _Te esta manipulando, te esta manipulando, te esta manipulando._ Repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, con los ojos cerrados, no quería caer, pero tampoco me quería mover cualquier movimiento que hiciera podía ser en falso, no sería lo suficienmente fuerte para aguantarme.

-Shoji…- suspiro ella con suavidad.

En dos zancadas extinguí la distancia que nos separaba colocando una mano sobre su boca y la otra expandida sobre su muslo izquierdo, aprentandolo, para tratar de controlar estas ansías, mi mano sobre su piel quemaba, y me hacia sentir una corriente eléctrica, la tensión, entre nosotros. La cercanía de su cuerpo desnudo me quemaba, me erizaba cada poro de mi piel, y sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, uno placentero, era toda una tentación pero no debía caer.

-Basta Akane, dime la maldita verdad, ¿te acostaste con el o no?- dije en un susurro enojado.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, ¿quieres romper el compromiso?- respondió aún con mi mano tapándole la boca.

Tan sarcástica se había vuelto, ¿cómo no vi estos cambios venir? ¿en que momento?

-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS AKANE!, ¡te vas a casar conmigo lo quieras o no, maldita sea! ¡eres mía!- le grite, tenía que controlarme, cerré mis ojos un momento y volví a hablar.- te lo preguntaré una vez más porque o sino…¿te acostaste con el?-

No se que vio en mi rostro en ese momento, pero la sentí temblar levemente, poso su mano sobre la mia y la corrió de su boca despacio.

-No-

-Si me entero que estas mintiendo Akane, soy capaz de…- me interrumpio.

-No me acosté con el- respondió mientras bajaba del escritorio y se ponía nuevamente su bata.

Suspire aliviado por dos cosas, no se había acostado con ese maldito y dos, ya no estaba desnuda.

Se dio la vuelta desafiante hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió, haciendo un gesto para que saliera de esta. Las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirse de control y fui consciente ahora que mi puño sangraba, seguramente por el golpe que le había dado a la pared de su pieza.

Camine hasta la salida de su cuarto, pero antes me pare en frente de ella. Estuvimos mirándonos desafiantes, enojados y dolidos, por lo menos yo por lo que parecieron largos minutos.

-¿no vas a dejar el compromiso?- preguntó de pronto Akane, mirándome resentida.

-No, no voy a entregarte a nadie, antes sobre mi cadáver- le respondí seguro, ella podía ser todo lo mala que quisiera, romperme el corazón como lo había hecho, humillarme y jugar conmigo, pero no la iba a dejar, ese dolor no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

-¿por qué?-

-Por mi honor, ¿por qué más va a hacer? Hice una promesa, y la voy a cumplir.- Mentía nuevamente.

Se acerco a mi suavemente y levanto su mano intentando tocar mi rostro, tome su muñeca, no podía tocarme, no ahora, que estaba tan confundido, tan enojado y excitado por lo que acaba de hacer, no iba a demostrarle más que era como plastilina entre sus manos.

Sonrió.

-Pues entonces, prepárate para ser infeliz, porque no voy hacer tuya nunca.- Destilaba resentimiento en cada una de sus palabras.

Solté una risa burlona y desquiciada, dolida. Una vida con Akane teniéndola más lejos que nunca. Esta vez fui yo quien la arrincono contra su pared, agarre su cintura posesivamente entre mi brazo izquierdo acercándola a mi, mientras que mi otra mano se dirigió a su bata deslizándola por su hombro para dejarlo al descubierto. Sentía hambre de ella, la quería maldición, la quería toda para mi.

Acerque mi rostro al suyo hasta casi chocar nuestras narices y hablé.

-Di todo lo que quieras-le susurre ronco por toda la rabia que me había hecho pasar- intenta todo lo que quieras, golpearé a cualquier hombre que intentes acercarte…tu vas a ser mi esposa, te guste la puta idea o no, y ese día tendré todo mi dominio sobre ti, ¿escuchaste bien? Ese día, me vas a conocer Akane, vas a ver lo cruel que puedo llegar hacer, ¿entendiste bien futura señora Saotome?.-

Me miro desafiante, si algo nunca iba a cambiar en Akane, era su valentía, sus agallas y su espíritu salvaje.

-Quiero verte intentarlo, vas a rogar por mi Ranma, vas a venir llorando que te quiera- me empujo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ella- ahora, ¡lárgate de mi habitación!-

La mire una vez más fulminándola con la mirada, salí de su habitación y di un portazo.

No iba a perder, era ella quien vendría hacia a mi pidiéndome que la perdone, era ella quien iba rogar por mi amor, ella iba amarme, aunque fuera lo que último que hiciera, esto era una batalla y Ranma Saotome, nunca pierde una, menos cuando se trata de la mujer que ama.

 **¡HOLA CHICOS! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS INFINITOS MENSAJES, SON TAN HERMOSOS QUE CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR. ¿SE DIERON CUENTA NO? Son la reina del drama, me encanta. Ahora viene lo bueno, lo prometo.**

 **Quería aclarar algo con el personaje de Shoji, no es un ser sobrenatural, es un simple ser humano, y no me inspire en Inuyasha para hacerlo, para nada, me inspire en el en un anime que termine de ver hace poco y que me encanto porque todo es drama JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ, si me encanta.**

 **Esperó pronto sus comentarios y mensajes, y espero de corazón que el capitulo les haya gustado.**

 **Recibí un comentario que decía que no le gustaba mi historia porque el personaje de Akane era incluso peor que Shampoo, querido/a Guest te invito entonces cordial y personalmente a que dejes de leer la historia, ah y por cierto, si, te digo a ti, NADIE ME DICE QUE ESCRIBIR, yo estoy chata de que Akane SIEMPRE sea la que no tenga el control de la situación, la que sufre y llora como magdalena y queda como tonta y débil ante las demás prometidas, en mi historia Akane esta dolida, confundido y sobre todo enrabiada, o sea ¿quién no lo estaría después de años de que hayan hecho trizas tu autoestima? Así que te vuelvo a decir eres bienvenido/a dejar de leerla, besitos!**

 **GRACIAS A USTEDES CHICOS A QUIENES SI LES GUSTA, OJALA LES SIGA GUSTANDO Y PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE LA HISTORIA! Nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ganaste

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo tiene contenido fuerte, y algo de desorden psicológico, así que por favor, **si vas a leerlo que sea bajo tu completa responsabilidad.**

 _ **los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son del manga de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro.**_

 **Capitulo 6:** Ganaste.

 **Día 20**

Akane

Es inútil a menos que el me busque, quiero decir, ser buscada se siente bien, después de tanto tiempo esperando en las sombras, siendo la prometida más fea, menos habilidosa y la mas odiosa...viviendo en la oscuridad...La luz de la envidia de otras mujeres hacia mi, la rabia desesperada de Ranma, los celos de el y sus otras prometidas son un dulce que me estado comiendo este último tiempo.

Ahora, sentada en mi pupitre, el paisaje de un día soleado que se expande por la ventana de la sala, me hace sentir reconfortada. Estamos en clase de castellano, y no he prestado atención en lo más mínimo, pensando en mi, revolcándome en mi propio ego y valor. Por que Akane Tendo vale, es tan merecedora de atención que todas esas autoproclamadas prometidas, tan merecedora de amor como ellas.

No puedo evitar sonreír de satisfacción y superioridad al recordar como Ranma rechazo a Ukyo y Shampoo, al día siguiente en que habíamos tenido esa pelea en mi habitación.

 **Flash Back**

 _Las vi a las dos hablándole a Ranma demandándole atención, como siempre, y no pude evitar pensar, en que dejando de lado mi sentimientos por el, ellos encajaban bien, Ranma se veía perfecto con cualquiera de ellas, eran tan bonitas y femeninas, que al lado de el hombre en que se había convertido Ranma, calzaban pulcramente, y eso no me gusto, por alguna razón sentí que algo que encajaba así de bien, realmente me molestaba y sentí que debía ser destruido..._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Por que conmigo no era así, y desee verlo roto para siempre._

 _Realmente en ese momento no deseaba nada de Ranma, creo que más bien deseaba la atención que recibía, y la envidia que estaba sintiendo quería que ellos tres la sintieran. Quería la atención para mi, solo para mi..._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque ya no conozco nada más de mi misma._

 _Era también odioso tener que soportarlas en mi hogar, mi propia casa, cuando no tenían ni un solo respeto por mi, así que hice lo que me pareció más justo...llame a shoji para que también viniera, porque este juego podíamos jugarlo juntos, cuando shoji estaba a mi lado, éramos los mejores jugando este juego._

 _No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, llego a penas lo llame, a veces pensaba que Shoji tenía algo personal con Ranma, quiero decir, esa afán de ayudarme se lo agradecía profundamente pero podía ver en su mirada fría cierto rencor que no era capaz de terminar de descifrar._

 _Cuando llego Shoji la tormenta se desatado._

 _Fui abrirle la puerta de lo más tranquila, mientras mirada de reojo como Shampoo y Ukyo seguían colgadas de Ranma ofreciéndole todo tipo de comida y además pude apreciar como Shampoo trataba de ofrecerle algo más frotando casi sin disimular su cuerpo sobre el. Mire aquello sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro, la mirada de Ranma se clavó en la mía y cuando nuestros ojos se interceptaron, el asqueroso pervertido colocó su mano sobre la cintura de esa china acercándola más a el, para luego dirigirme una mirada de suficiencia tan, pero tan insoportable, como diciéndome "nadie puede resistirse al encanto Saotome", idiota, pensé, pero solo le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa falsa y dulce tan perfectamente construida, me puso mala cara al ver que tu intento de ponerme celosa no funcionaba. Si, estaba celosa, tal vez demasiado, pero no puedo aceptarlo, no delante de el, no podía permitir que mis emociones salieran de su jaula._

 _-Airen, Akane ya no ser tan chica violenta como antes, ser más femenina, Shampoo estar impresionada._

 _-Es verdad.- intervino Ukyo- ¿Akane que te pasó? ¿es que acaso quieres también empezar a competir en serio por ser la prometida oficial de Ranma?_

 _Ilusa, yo me quiero, no como tu. Pero no podía dejar caer esta mascara delante de ellas, había cometido un descuido con Ranma en mi habitación, ya no más, no iba a perder._

 _-Como crees Ukyo.- le respondí dulcemente, para luego sonrojarme y poner una cara de avergonzada.- la verdad es que estoy tratando de llamar la atención de un chico que me interesa.-_

 _-¿!Akane ya no gustar de Ranma!?- gritaron las dos al unísono._

 _-¿ah?- les dije sorprendida y confundida.- pero si a mi nunca me ha gustado Ranma- termine con un tierno e inocente tono. Sonreí aún más viendo el descontento de Ranma, directo a tu orgullo, muerde esa Saotome._

 _Las dos chillaron de alegría agarrándose de las manos y saltando juntas. Gritando cosas como "una menos", "ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de Akane Tendo", "ahora la pelea es entre las dos" y una infinidad de estupideces más. Me hubiera quedado más rato a escuchar sus estupideces pero el timbre sonó nuevamente recordándome que Shoji estaba afuera esperando que le abriera. Me disculpe con ellas y con Ranma, siguiendo a la perfecta actuación que estaba haciendo y fui abrirle la puerta a Shoji. Camine tranquila hacia afuera de la casa, sentí la mirada de Ranma sobre mi en todo momento._

 _Le abrí a Shoji con una sonrisa, y para mi sorpresa, me sonrió de vuelta, con una ternura que en las semanas que llevaba conociéndolo, no había visto nunca en el. No pude evitar sentir una ternura y una leve calidez en mi pecho, y le sonreí de vuelta de verdad. Para mi sorpresa se acercó a mi decidido, rodeando mi cintura con su mano, y la otra colocándola delicadamente en mi mejilla, y así fue como Ranma nos vio dándonos un dulce y tierno beso, si bien fue un beso con ambos labios juntos, un pequeño roce, fue suficiente para que pasara lo que pasó._

 _Al separarnos nos fijamos hacia atrás de nosotros, expectantes y asombradas estaban las estúpidas de Shampoo y Ukyo y detrás de ellas, sobresaliendo, estaba Ranma con un rostro que expresaba la contrariedad, el enojo y los celos, pero aun así, seguía sin moverse, solo nos miraba, ¿Estará en Shock?_

 _No no estaba en Shock, se estaba conteniendo._

 _-largo de mi casa, ahora.- pronuncio Ranma con voz de ultratumba.- ¡LARGO DE MI CASA AHORA!- grito con todas sus fuerzas._

 _Shoji me agarro de la cintura con fuerza colocándome a su lado._

 _-deja de gritar bestia sin control, ¿estas celoso?- pregunto Shoji sin piedad.- tenía entendido que tu no gustabas de Akane, aparte, ¿no tienes mujeres de sobra?-_

 _Ranma apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo vi sin nada que responder, Shoji era listo, inteligente y astuto, de una sangre tan fría, que era imposible que con aquel temperamento que tenía Ranma, hacerlo perder los papeles._

 _-¡Quien va a estar celoso de una chica tan fea, marimacho y poco femenina!- respondió Ranma a los gritos._

 _No puede más que rodar los ojos, definitivamente este jamás iba aprender._

 _-Ser verdad, Akane ser la más fea de todas, no tener cuerpo, ni saber cocinar.- apoyo Shampoo_

 _-También siempre es violenta y todo lo resuelve a los golpes, aparte su pecho es tan pequeño que parece una niña de primaria.- secundo Ukyo._

 _Esas dos, me hacían sentir una vez más fatal conmigo misma, se que no sé cocinar, sé que todo lo he resuelto a golpes, y por todos esos defectos, es que ahora estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo, destruir el autoestima de alguien, hasta convertirme en esto, la rabia hace en las personas estragos._

 _Sin embargo, yo tenía un ángel guardián._

 _-Pues no se que tanto hablan, tu restriegas tu cuerpo obsceno en este chico y tu pareces más hombre que mujer.- respondió Shoji, dirigiéndose a las chicas.- realmente no son capaces de ver la belleza en lo elegante y sutil…- de repente Shoji tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo, lo acercó a su boca, y se detuvo antes de que tocará la mía.- no te importará entonces Ranma, que sea mía.- quede en Shock cuando Shoji deslizo suavemente su lengua por mi rostro._

 _Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron a más no poder, creo que estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Se abrió paso entre esas dos y agarró con su mano mi muñeca y me jalo hacia a el, para luego abrazarme con fuerza contra su pecho, me quede helada, no pude verle el rostro, lo único que pude hacer fue escuchar sus palabras._

 _-Escucha estúpido, nadie la va alejar de mi, Akane es mía y se va a casar conmigo en menos de tres semanas, ¿escuchaste eso imbécil? Así que has el maldito favor de irte de aquí, antes que la suelte y te rompa todos los huesos de tu cuerpo.-_

 _Aún contra el pecho de Ranma pude escuchar los gritos y quejas de Shampoo y Ukyo, se acercaron a Ranma y en un intento por colgarse de el, me empujaron haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo, realmente pude haber evitado la caída, pero el papel que estaba haciendo no me lo permitía._

 _Caí espantosamente hacia el suelo, en un intento por parecer la víctima, aunque lo era, realmente perdí el equilibrio y mi cabeza se estampo contra el duro suelo de cemento. Shoji fue el primero en acercarse a mi, realmente estaba preocupado, me ayudo a incorporarme mientras me sobaba con dolor la parte de atrás de la cabeza, realmente me había dolido._

 _Ranma se acercó a mi empujando sin ninguna consideración a las dos chicas._

 _-Akane, ¿estas bien?- estaba preocupado, colocó despacio su mano detrás de mi cabeza examinándola, respirando aliviado que solo iba a tener un bulto en ella tal vez dos o tres días nada grave.- ¡ustedes!, ¿en que estaban pensando?, ¡váyanse de mi casa, váyanse, lárguense ya!, ¡realmente pudieron haber lastimado a Akane!, ¡LARGO TODOS!_

 _-¡pero Ranma!-gritaron celosas y molestas al ver que Ranma me tomaba en brazos para llevarme dentro de la casa._

 _-¡que parte de largo no entendieron!, basta, no me van a gustar nunca, y si en algo coincido hoy con este idiota, es en lo que dijo, ¡tu Shampoo eres vulgar y obscena, jamás me casaré contigo!- le gritó Ranma con rabia en los ojos y su gesto enojado, para luego dirigirse a Ukyo, se le suavizo un poco la mirada con ella, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga- y Ukyo no me lo imagine de ti jamás, estoy decepcionado._

 _Al ver la mirada cristalina de Ukyo y la mirada de envidia y celos de Shampoo, con ese toque de impotencia y ganas de llorar, no me sentí culpable ni superior, realmente lo que pensé fue que prefiero que me maten antes de volver haberme así de destruidas que ellas._

 _Un hombre, ¿Como un hombre era capaz de hacer que las mujeres se sintieran así?, mire a Ranma, con su expresión irritada y molesta, la que con frecuencia veía de aquí hasta un tiempo...Ranma era capaz de hacer que las mujeres se pelearan por el, competían entre sí por el, lloraban por el, se desvivían por el...no, yo no quería ser una más, yo no quería verme así...preferiría morir antes de volver a verme así..._

 _Lo peor de todo esto, es que estaba tan metida en mis propias ideas, que no me di cuenta que no era solo la única que estaba cambiando, sino que Ranma también lo estaba haciendo…si hubiera tenido un poquito de la Akane anterior…estoy segura lo habría notado._

 **Fin del Flash Black**

La campana que anunciaba el termino de la jornada escolar me había sacado tajantemente de mi recuerdo, ya no podía ni siquiera intentar correr hasta la salida para encontrarme con Shoji, mis esfuerzos eran inútiles…mi popularidad en el instituto había aumentado tanto, que era imposible para Ranma ya soportarlo, estaba llegando a su límite. Mi actitud no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y desde la pelea que habíamos tenido en mi habitación que me empeñaba en ser cada vez más perfecta, cada vez más hermosa y también cada vez más sínica, fingida y hacía explotar a Ranma en rabia cada vez que podía.

Mientras terminaba de guardar mis cosas en mi maletín, Ranma se paro al lado mío, serio, tan serio pero guapo hasta lo imposible, sin embargo ahí estaba siempre, ya no se molestaba en disimularlo ni siquiera aquí, tenso, molesto, enojado, irritado y serio, pareciera que todo lo que había pasado lo había hecho madurar, no podía verlo ya como un adolescente, era un hombre y me causaba un poco temor la forma en la que me miraba siempre, molesto, enojado, celoso, claro que, me hacía la que no me daba cuenta y lo seguía tratando igual que trataba a todo el mundo, con falsedades…

Como ya era costumbre, Ranma agarró mi muñeca con fuerza, y yo solo suspire resignada, era su forma de evitar que escapará de el y me fuera con cualquier otro chico. Me jalaba con fuerza y yo solo seguía sus pasos, ya no me hablaba, más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y lo hacía enfadado y molesto y cada vez que llegábamos a la casa me repetía la misma frase _''cuando seas mi esposa tu teatrito va a acabar Akane, por las buenas o por las malas''_ , solo podía mirarlo sínicamente y decirle un _''ya veremos''_

Y así, el jalándome del brazo, caminábamos todos los días de vuelta al Dojo, y solo me soltaba cuando se aseguraba que había entrado complemente dentro de la casa.

Era siempre la misma rutina.

Deje mi maletín sobre la mesa, y me senté obligadamente en la mesa mientras esperaba que Ranma terminará de cocinar la cena, claro que no me descuidaba en ningún momento, me servía la cena y me observaba mientras comía, no me hablaba, solo se dedicaba a mirarme molesto, después preocupado para luego verme irritado, y era siempre lo mismo.

Ya me estaba hartando, no podía seguir con mis planes mientras el siguiera montando guardia como perro sobre mi persona. Valdría la pena si por último fuera capaz de ponerlo celoso, pero eso no podía hacerlo a menos que hubiera algún hombre cerca.

Podía verlo en su mirada, asomaba levemente el pánico cada vez que creía que iba a tratar de escapar o que tenía intenciones de salir, sabía cual era su miedo, no quería perderme de vista porque tenía miedo que lo primero que hiciera al hacerlo, fuera dejarlo.

Pero estaba harta y necesitaba arrancar, necesitaba salir de aquí. Más que nada porque no era capaz de soportar su rechazo, pareciera que la última amenaza tan deliciosamente insinuante que me había hecho, había quedado en el olvido. Pues después de aquel incidente con Shampoo y Ukyo, Ranma no intentó nuevamente ponerme celosa, ni volvió a llamarme con ninguna de las _''lindesas''_ con las cuales acostumbraba a referirse a mi persona, y la verdad es que ya no tenía idea que pasaba por su mente.

¿Lo había perdido para siempre? Y la sola idea me habría un hueco en mi corazón, por último esos celosos desenfrenados me daban una esperanza, pero esta jaula en la que me estaba sometiendo y su frialdad e indiferencia me comían el alma y me desesperaban hasta lo imposible.

Tenía miedo de perderlo.

Tenía miedo que mi propia venganza tuviera el efecto contrario.

Tenia miedo que se hubiera cansado y solo estuviera vigilándome para que su honor no se viera burlado, porque ante todo, Ranma Saotome era un artista marcial.

Lo amaba con locura, eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, pero mis ganas de vengarme, tampoco.

Este día los dos llegamos al límite.

-Voy a salir- declaré terminando de comer y parándome de mi lugar.

Me dirigió la mirada por primera vez desde que llegamos al Dojo.

-No- fue todo lo que dijo con su rostro serio y su mirada azul penetrante y dominante.

Me recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo, pero no iba a ceder.

-Voy a salir.- fue todo lo que dije y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Lo sentí parase y empezar a seguirme por las escaleras, caminando detrás mío, no le iba a dar en el gusto, no iba a correr por el.

-No vas a salir.- volvió a repetir.

-Voy a salir.-

-Voy contigo.-

-No, gracias.-

Entro conmigo a mi habitación cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

-O sales conmigo o no sales Akane.-

-¿por qué me estas dando ordenes?- pregunté dulcemente-

-Deja de fingir Akane, ya no te creo nada-

-No me creas entonces.- le sonreí.- ahora por favor sal de mi habitación, necesito cambiarme.-

Ni se imputo se mantuvo ahí, parado al lado de la puerta mirándome fijándome con su ojos azul penetrantes y ese porte de dios griego, ¡Dios lo deseo tanto!

Le sonreí maliciosamente y me acerque a el seductora, sabía que era la única forma en que me dejará sola.

-¿o es que acaso quieres verme desnuda?, ¿me deseas Ranma?- le dije con toda la intención.

Fue fugaz, pero lo vi, sus ojos se volvieron turbios y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto, que inconscienmente sentí como presionaba mis piernas entre ellas. Me recorrió con la vista una vez más y cerró los ojos con fuerza, luego me miro taciturno y se dio la vuelta.

Sonreí. Se estaba aguantando.

-Bien.-

Me empecé a sacar la ropa despacio, haciendo que se escuchará cada vez que caía al suelo, lo podía oír inspirar fuerte, su cuello estaba tenso y su espalda igual. Pero no le iba hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, no.

Odiaba esta desesperante sensación, ¿por qué simplemente no podía desaparecer de mi vida o mejor, porque no podía amarme, por que? Ranma, me estaba volviendo loca, me estaba volviendo mala, solo quería hacerle daño y escapar de mi, escapar de ese perfecto porte, de voz masculina que me hacía temblar, de sus brazos fuertes, de sus manos callosas y varoniles y de su mirada, esa mirada azul, penetrante, profunda, misteriosa y que era capaz de ponerme a sus pies. Odiaba a Ranma Saotome, odiaba este matrimonio impuesto, odiaba el momento en que llego a mi vida, por que si no podía tenerlo, ¿para que carajo estaba en mi vida?

La ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta, solo tenía que fingir que seguía cambiándome de ropa, tirando la ropa al suelo. Con cuidado y sin dejar de hacer el ruido de estarme cambiando, me acerque por detrás, despacio y lo golpee en el cuello, tal vez con una fuerza desmedida, porque pude escuchar como algo dentro de el sonaba como un ''click'' y luego lo empuje con fuerza, una fuerza en mi que desconocía, originada de la rabia, el rencor, los celos, la desesperación de su indiferencia y luego gire sobre mis propios pies y corrí hacia la ventana, era mi única oportunidad de escapar, por que en el fondo sabía que había sobrepasado mi último limite, le había querido hacer daño, daño de verdad.

Todo se vino abajo, en cuanto en un ultimo instante, Ranma me agarro con fuerza la muñeca y me empujo sin ninguna delicadeza dentro de la habitación.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Caí al suelo, pegándome en el trasero, vi como Ranma iba directo a cerrar la ventana de la habitación, con seguro. Luego se dio la vuelta lentamente, tan lento que de repente sentí miedo de el.

Sus lagunas azules sólidas y frías, me miraron tan mortalmente serio, que temblé levemente.

-Akane- me nombró con una voz tan controlada y suave, que sentí nauseas.- ¿qué acabas de hacer?

Dios, sentí deseos de llorar, su voz, esa voz, tan, tan áspera y suave, ¿había aprendido de mi? Traje lentamente, asustada, de el, de mi, de nosotros.

Se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y me miro directamente a los ojos, pude ver en sus pupilas dilatadas y ahora negras como la noche, mi rostro horrorizado.

-Lo preguntaré una vez más- me dijo lento como queriendo que captará que si esta vez no contestaba no iba a responder de sus actos.- ¿qué acabas de hacer?

Tartamuda y temblando, contesté.

-Te golpee.- respondí

En un movimiento tan veloz que juro que no lo vi venir, coloco su mano con fuerza sobre mi mejilla, y la apretó deliberadamente, casi al punto de dolerme, de hacerme daño.

-No Akane, casi me dislocas el cuello.- ¡dios si, lo sabía!, ¡me había pasado, me había excedido, no había sido capaz de contener mis ganas de hacerle daño!- ¿tanto me odias?- y mi corazón se trizo, al ver su cara de desconsuelo, ¿esto querías Akane?, ¿esto quería?

-No, yo no…- respondí con un hilo de voz.

 **Ranma**

Lo podía ver, estaba asustada, tan asustada, que creo que no era consciente de que temblaba estrepitosamente. Estaba…no sabía como estaba, me sentía…vació creo. Akane me había golpeado muchas veces antes, me había ''herido'' muchas veces antes, pero nunca de la forma en la que lo acababa de hacer ahora, por que nunca había sentido de verdad que quería hacerme daño, ¿quería matarme? ¿realmente me detestaba tanto como para querer hacerme ese daño? Y como si las emociones se me hubiera ido a los pies, sentí deseos de que su golpe realmente me hubiera matado.

-¿quieres hacerme daño?- le pregunté, de verdad y en serio.

La vi dudar, vi en aquellos ojos del desierto, duda, culpa y arrepentimiento, pero su voz, salió firme.

-Si.-

Esa simple palabra se clavó en mi pecho, tan duramente fuerte, tan inconcebible, me sentí desconsolado. Ella no podía amarme, ella nunca iba amarme como yo la amaba.

-¿Por qué?, por favor, dime la verdad.- le roge estúpidamente, por que la verdad, ya no sabía que hacer…

Se quedo muda, y miro sobre mi hombro hacia la ventana pero en realidad no estaba mirando, estaba ida y yo sabía que no quería contestarme.

-Akane...- volví a pronunciar, y pude notar mi voz romperse un poco.

Fijo sus ojos en mi al ser consciente de casi me quiebro delante de ella.

-Déjame Ranma, anula el compromiso, por favor.-

Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, menos dejarla, no podía dejarla.

-No, no voy a dejarte, no puedo dejarte…¿por qué quieres lastimarme?-

De repente se echo a reír con una carcajada tan sarcástica, tan burlona e hiriente, pero yo no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para responder, para defenderme, Akane era la única, la única capaz de vencerme realmente, ¿por qué?, porque Akane era todo lo que yo quería y el compromiso era todo lo que tenía ahora para atarla a mi. La vi reírse de mi, o de lo que se estuviera riendo. Para luego mirarme resentida.

-¡Por que tu me lastimaste primero!- grito de repente, mientras repentinas lagrimas salpicaban por sus ojos.- tu rompiste mi autoestima, tu me humillaste, tu me comparaste, tu te burlaste de mi, tu me menospreciaste, tu…- y su voz se quebró, en un llanto tan agudo, tan lastimero, y me sentí lo peor del mundo.- tu me hiciste sentir que yo…que yo…no era alguien que merecía…amor.- y esto último lo digo en un suspiro ahogado en un llanto que luchaba por calmarse.

Quise tocarla, quise consolarla, quise decirle que la amaba…acerque mi mano a su rostro para acariciarla, para calmar su llanto, pero ella, se alejo de mi, haciéndose hacia atrás, y de nuevo su rechazo, el que no podía soportar.

-No me toques.- dijo fría, secándose las lágrimas, podía ver el resentimiento en sus ojos.- quiero irme, déjame irme.

-No.-

Me miro con rabia y la note desesperada, pero sabía que si la dejaba irse, tal vez no la volvería a ver. Ese era mi miedo, no quería dejarla ni un momento, había dormido mal durante días solo por vigilarla, para que no se escapará, para que no se fuera con ese maldito de Shoji, para que ella no me abandonará, porque no iba a soportarlo.

Estábamos inversos en una locura, que ya no estaba teniendo ni pies, ni cabeza. Sucumbidos en nuestros propios miedos, en nuestro dolor.

Resignada, suspiro y se paro dando la vuelta.

-Me voy a bañar.- me dijo.

Y solo la pude mirar dirigiendo sus pasos al baño, mientras la seguía por detrás. Si estaba enfermo, lo sabía, pero desde sus amenazas, desde sus insinuaciones a otros hombres y desde sus acciones, yo sabía que Akane no estaba jugando, yo sabía que ella iba a llegar a las ultimas consecuencias con tal de vengarse de mi, y el solo hecho de pensarla en brazos de otro hombre…sentía que iba a perder la razón, sentía que esa parte animalmente posesiva y destructiva iba a cometer una locura si la dejaba marchar, porque sabía que eso iba hacer.

La sentí entrar al baño y prender el agua, me quede afuera de la puerta esperándola, tenía miedo, yo el Ranma Saotome, quien no se inmutaba al enfrentar al enemigo, quien no importaba las heridas que tuviera, incluso si tenía que enfrentarse a la misma muerte, lo hacía…yo quien decía ser indestructible, tenía miedo de la pequeña mujer que se estaba bañando ahora, era la única que realmente podía hacerme daño, porque con ella era un cobarde, porque ella me asustaba, porque ella era mi mayor miedo. Y si, sabía que la había lastimado en incontables ocasiones, de diferentes formas, por esconder una y otra vez lo que sentía por ella. Lo que me causaba al verla, que incluso el más inocente de sus gestos me encendía como el fuego, que sus acciones infantiles me sacaban una sonrisa inconsciente, que al pensar en su sonrisa solo podía ser capaz de saber que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, Akane era mi mundo y mi ruina.

Escuche como apagaba la ducha, y luego sus suaves pasos dirigiéndose a la salida, abrió la puerta y la vi con aquella bata delgada y corta que se pegaba tan exquisitamente a su cuerpo de mujer, curvilíneo y elegante hasta lo imposible, y su largo cabello aún mojado goteaba, era preciosa. Su rostro triste me miro, suplicante.

-Ranma, lo estuve pensando…llévame con Shoji por favor.- Pronunció mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.- quiero escapar de ti, por favor, por favor déjame ir.

Fue más duro que cualquier golpe que me hayan dado.

Mi interior se revolvió, sentí los celos subir por mi espalda como un mortal veneno, y mis instintos se activaron, porque ella quería escapar de mi, quería dejarme, y ahora me lo estaba suplicando.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que fui capaz de articular.

-Por que aún quiero hacerte daño.- me miro serena.- y se que fue suficiente por hoy, soy consciente que no voy a ser capaz de ganarte Ranma. Ya no quiero seguir con esto, solo quiero irme, eres libre Ranma, déjame libre a mi también.

Me quede en blanco, observándola. Sabía que su cambio había sido mi culpa, sabía que había doblegado su espíritu, que la había dañado, hasta hacerla sentir eso que siente por mi ahora…sentí la desesperación subir por mi cuerpo…y creo que casi toque la locura con la punta de mis manos, ella quería humillarme, menospreciarme y destruirme como yo lo había hecho con ella, y si bien dejándome era la manera perfecta en que podía vengarse de mi, por que perderla…todo menos perderla.

Así que hice lo único que pude haber hecho. Ser el blanco que quiso que fuera.

-Ganaste- fue el susurró dócil que salió de mi boca.

Me miró aun sin comprender.

-Ganaste.- volví a repetir.

La empuje contra la pared, y exigí sus labios en un beso necesitado, ansioso y triste. Sin embargo en el instante en que ella siento mis labios sobre los suyos, me empujo lo suficiente para apartar mi boca de ella.

-No Ranma, basta, no quiero, déjame irme.-

Mirando sus ojos yo sabía que ahora estaba viendo un poco de la Akane anterior, tal vez producto de la terrible tensión que habíamos vivido hace tan poco y de la que seguiríamos viviendo si yo no me rendía y yo sabía que aun estuviera viendo a mi antigua Akane, la rabia que sentía por mi no iba a disminuir, y aunque anhelaba más que a nada a esta Akane que estaba viendo, no iba a tenerla hasta extinguir por completo a la que me odiaba, y solo podía hacerlo si ella se vengaba de mi, si se sentía superior a mi.

Hice lo que sabía iba a despertar al monstruo de nuevo.

-Deberías estar agradecida que te bese estúpida marimacho, cualquiera de mis otras prometidas estaría feliz de estar conmigo, de besarme, ¿cómo no te das cuenta que te estoy haciendo un favor pechos planos?.- mis palabras me hicieron doler el pecho, me hicieron sentir estúpido porque eran las mismas idioteces que siempre le decía, pero ahora sabía, era consciente del daño que le hacían.

Me miro aturdida y pude divisar el odio surgiendo en su mirada. Me miro resentida, y luego alzo su delicada barbilla mirándome superior, iba atacar, y yo solo quería que lo hiciera, hazme perder la razón Akane, hazme sentir esos celos que quieres que me destruyan, tanto que te sientas satisfecha, lastímame.

Estaba preparado para dejarla ganar, para dejarme llevar por mi propios instintos más básicos, los celos y la posesividad sobre esta mujer que hacía que mi cuerpo y mi mente gritaran que era mía.

-Pues me parece perfecto Ranma.- respondió mirándome con rabia.- anda a besarte con tus otras prometidas, así por fin podré irme con Shoji, que es mucho, mucho más hombre que tu, imbécil.-

Sí, lo sentía subir, agarrándose desde mis tobillos, y luchando por subir por mi cuerpo, los celos.

-¿mucho más hombre?.- le respondí.- lo dudo, lo que si puedo afirmar es que Shampoo tiene un cuerpo, mucho, mucho mejor que el tuyo, lo sé, por que ha sido mío.

Aun que era la mentira más mentirosa que había dicho jamás, lo hacía para provocarla para que sacará todo su odio dentro.

Se puso pálida como el papel. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Escondió la mirada en su flequillo y luego levanto la mirada, el brillo que vi me hizo arrepentirme de lo que dije, por que sabía, ahora iba a escuchar aquello que nunca quise imaginarme.

-Vaya.- sonrió sorprendida, acercándose tanto a mi que pude sentir su pecho pegado al mío, levanto su rostro, mirando mis ojos y coloco su mano en mi nuca, acercándome a su boca.- solo Shampoo?, que inocente eres Ranma.- luego se alejo de mi dándome la espalda, camino dos pasos delante y luego se detuvo.- ¿recuerdes ese día en que no pudiste atraparme y volví muy tarde a casa?

Claro que lo recordaba, la había buscado como loco, había casi derrumbado la casa por la rabia que me había dado, me había encontrado con Ryoga y lo había mandado a volar para descargar mi furia.

-¿Sabes por que no quiero acostarme contigo?.- dijo malvada.- Por que encuentro muy cruel que tengas que engañar a tu mejor amigo.- y me quede de piedra.- Si, Ranma, me acosté con Ryoga y luego con Shoji, por que esa, esa mi mejor venganza. ¡Nunca voy a ser tuya viste!, ¡Nunca!

De todas las cosas que esperaba que ella pudiera decirme, jamás me espere algo así. Definitivamente Akane sabía como hacerme arder, la había dejado lastimarme. La había dejado hacer que perdiera la razón.

Los celos no me dejaron pensar, realmente no me dejaron pensar, y una parte de mi, se arrepintió de haberla dejado ganar, de haberle dado la oportunidad de aplastarme.

La agarre de un brazo y la arrastré literalmente hacia mi pieza, la empuje con fuerza sobre mi futón. Estaba cegado, y realmente ya solo era capaz de pensar que necesitaba escuchar que aquello era mentira, por que o sino no me iba a detener. Luego, mataría a ese cerdo y al estúpido amigo de Akane.

Me coloque encima de ella, y tome su rostro con mis manos con fuerza, hizo una mueca de dolor y yo casi la disfrute.

-Akane, por mi salud mental, si estas mintiendo, dímelo.- le dije apretando la mandíbula.

Los ojos de Akane ya no eran el desierto atrayente de siempre, sino uno negro brillante, de un depredador que esta a punto de morder a su presa. Apunte de tocar el triunfo, pero eso ya no me importaba, había dejado de procesar esa información.

-¿Es que acaso no tuviste suficiente con la china esa?¿Quieres comprobarlo?, ¿quieres ser Ryoga por un momento?.- Me dijo restregando su pierna sobre la mía.- o acaso, ¿quieres saber como me lo hizo tu mejor amigo?

-Eres mía Akane, y ahora lo vas a saber.- le dije en un ronco y grave, con una voz que no era mía. Las pupilas de ella se dilataron hasta el máximo.

Ella igual lo estaba esperando, porque recibió mi beso con la misma rabia que yo la bese a ella, pero a diferencia de mi, ella no era todo ser irracional comido y perdido por los celos, ella era consciente ahora de su propia superioridad.

 **Narrador omnipresente**

Podían sentirlo el sabor de la boca del otro, toda una droga prohibida que por mucho tiempo habían resistido, habían evitado, y ahora después de tanto tiempo sus deseos irracionales hablaban por ellos.

Ranma abrió la bata de la chica, observando el cuerpo frágil, curvilíneo y hermoso que se mostrada ante el, la curva de sus caderas, su pequeña cintura, su vientre plano, y sus hermosas piernas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando y su rostro mirándolo, en una situación enferma en donde iban a desahogar sus propios deseos, el otro.

Ella lo había engañado, con ese estúpido de cerdo, pero no podía evitarlo, ya no quería evitarlo, quería dar rienda suelta a todo lo que pensaba en hacer con ella, en todas su fantasías, si ya no iba a ser suya por primera vez y para siempre, lo sería desde ahora y no pensaba esperar ni parar.

Sentía odio por desear ese cuerpo níveo, la beso con ahínco, recorriendo con su lengua toda su cavidad, paso por su cuello, atendiéndolo y marcando cada espacio, dejando evidente marcas rojas, demostrando su dominio sobre ella, demostrando que era suya, aunque ella no lo quisiera, aunque le hubiera engañado.

Ella arranco su camisa con desesperación, dirigiendo su boca al perfecto abdomen con cicatrices que solo la encendían más y más, sintiendo las manos de Ranma recorriendo sus piernas mientras introducía uno de sus pechos dentro de su boca succionándolo, y ella en respuesta lanzaba un exquisito gemido arqueando su espalda y haciendo que el miembro de Ranma chocará contra su vientre aun con el pantalón puesto.

Tomo ambas piernas de Akane con sus manos y las coloco en sus cadera, haciendo que ella lo abrazará con estas, se miraron a los ojos por un momento, sintiendo la rabia, los celos, la desesperación y el amor retorcido que estaban sintiendo.

Ranma tomo ambas muñeca de Akane con una sola mano tirándolas hacia arriba de su cabeza sin soltarla, y con la otra se deshizo de su pantalón, por fin, quedando sin ropa los dos.

Introdujo sus dos dedos con fuerza dentro de ella. Akane, gimió entre el dolor y el placer que aquello le causa.

-Eres mía.- le reclamo en un susurró ronco.

Los volvió a sacar para luego meterlos nuevamente, ahogando el gemido de Akane con un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación.

-Voy a borrar de ti todo rastro de cualquier otro hombre.- Le dije mordiendo su cuello suavemente y moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella.

-¡Tu!...me engañaste…con la maldita…de Shampoo.- respondió Akane en un gemido ahogado.- te lo mereces.- termino mordiendo el hombro de Ranma mientras rasguñada con sus uñas la espalda de este.

Ranma poso ambas manos cada lado de la cadera de Akane para soportar su peso en ellas, se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de la peliazul y rozo su miembro en la entrada de la chica, ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo por la corriente eléctrica que los recorrió la espina dorsal, sintiéndose ansiosos.

El la miro a los ojos, pegando su boca sobre la de ella sin besarla, y le susurro sobre sus labios:

-Akane…-dijo ronco.- no soy como tu, no he podido de tener a otro mujer, por que solo te veo a ti.

Y empujo dentro de ella una sola vez, entrando por completo, duro, firme y excitado como se sentía.

Akane grito mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Ranma con fuerza, sintiendo el placer y el dolor de la primera vez. Ranma cerró los ojos excitándose más, sintiendo como el interior de Akane apretaba con exquisitez alrededor de su miembro, y también dándose cuenta de algo más, algo por lo cual había desatado los deseos ocultos de su corazón.

Dirigió su boca al oído femenino, y lo mordió lento y despacio, deslizando sus manos sobre los costado de la cintura de la chica acariciándola suavemente, sintiendo que el peso que cargaba y la rabia desaparecían dentro de el.

Beso sus labios de nuevos, con pasión, y luego hablo sobre estos.

-Me mentiste.- le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, entre feliz y aliviado.- eres virgen. – le dijo besando nuevamente sus labios suavemente, mientras empezaba a moverse lentamente dentro de ella.

Choco su frente con la de ella, mirándola a la ojos, y al mirarla supo que no era su Akane, era la otra, la que lo odiaba, la que no sentía amor por el, la que le sonreía triunfante, y devastadoramente hermosa, y la que se sentía ganadora sobre el, pero el ya no podía parar, al fin y al cabo estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella, y al mismo tiempo empezaba a sentirlo, ese odio reservado hacia esta nueva Akane.

Mientras se movía dentro de ella, observándola deleitado como su sonrojo adornada su rostro, como de sus labios salían esos preciosos gemidos que lo incitaban a hacerla suya, entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, empujando con sus manos sus caderas, apretándolas con deseo y rabia.

Y en un rápido movimiento, ella se volteo, dejándolo debajo de ella, y nunca se sintió más pequeño, más vencido y rendido ante nadie. Sobre el posando sus manos en su fuerte abdomen, Akane lo miraba desde arriba, con aquella mirada del desierto invitándolo a seguir embistiéndola, pero ahora ella era quien tenía el control.

La odiaba.

La odiaba, la odiaba, la odiaba.

Odiaba como su cuerpo desnudo, su piel blanca y sudorosa brillaba con la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana de su pieza iluminando de manera ligera su piel blanca como la nieve, como la porcelana.

Odiaba como su cabello largo, de un negro azulado, rebotaba contra su piel y se movía con suaves vaivenes, y el olor de este mismo inundaba sus sentidos.

Y aunque racionalmente no quería hacerlo, apretó con más fuerza sus manos sobre sus caderas emitiendo un gruñido de placer cargado de sentimientos que se contradecían entre sí.

Odiaba como los muslos de sus piernas redondeadas, perfectamente lisas y blancas, apretaban alrededor de su caderas, mientras se movía de arriba hacia abajo, en un perfecto, sensual y podría jurar que fríamente calculado movimiento, bajando y subiendo de una forma tan exquisita sobre su miembro, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, mientras que con sus fuertes manos apretaba una vez más la delicada y redonda cadera para tratar de hundirse más y más en ella, dentro de ella, porque había perdido la cabeza, ella había ganado.

En una noche de verano donde la luna se encontraba en su máximo esplendor iluminando con su tenue color azul aquellos lugares donde no había luz artificial, que no era excepción para el Dojo Tendo que se encontraba completamente en penumbras pues pasaba que ya casi 3 semanas se encontraba habitado solo por dos personas.

Ahí se encontraba Ranma Saotome, acostado boca arriba sobre el futón de su pieza, y acostado es solo una forma de decir, pues encima de el con movimientos sensuales y eróticos se encontraba su ahora peor enemiga, entregándole cantidades de placer que no había sabido jamás que existían, la deseaba, la deseaba como nunca y la odiaba como nunca antes la había odiado, porque el Gran Ranma Saotome había perdido, rabia, los celos, el amor, la ira contenido, la traición y el despecho, lo habían consumido, por eso ahora se encontraba en el futón de su pieza entregándose con amor y rabia al mismo tiempo a la más pequeña de las hermanas Tendo, Akane, quien en ese momento soltaba de sus labios un gemido de placer que hizo de nuevo de volver la mirada de Ranma a el rostro de su prometida. Contuvo el aliento.

Odiaba como su rostro de porcelana se encontraba cubierto por un encantador tono carmesí, odiaba como algunos cabellos casi negros se pegaban a sus mejillas por el sudor, odiaba como gotas de sudor caían por su rostro para perderse entre el espacio de sus pechos que se movían a la par, sus exquisitos y esponjosos pechos, y no pudo evitarlo se sentó mientras Akane seguía moviéndose encima de el, con una mano rodeo la cintura de chica completamente para no perder el equilibrio que tenían, su boca rodeo su todo su pecho derecho succionándolo, saboreándolo y mordiéndolo, y con su mano libre apreso desde la nuca de la chica los cabellos de esta para obligarla a mirarlo mientras el sin despegar su boca del pecho de la chica, le dirigió la mirada.

Y ahí estaban esos ojos color avellana que se encontraban abiertos, al igual que su boca de la cual salían suspiros desesperados y gemidos. Se perdió en su mirada en aquellos ojos que ahora también lo enfocaban, había un mundo dentro de la mirada de Akane, había tantas cosas que no entendía, estaba ese brillo que siempre lo había capturado y lo admiraba cada vez que podía y aunque solamente fue casi un segundo pudo ver detrás de todo eso, un sentimientos más oscuro, más frío, más calculador, le dijo que todo aquello que estaba viviendo, que aquella mirada de inocencia, era toda una mentira, fue casi imperceptible pero lo noto, notó la pequeña sonrisa de superioridad que se formo en los labios de la mujer que más emociones producía en su interior y como ese brillo oscuro que pudo divisar por un segundo se volvía más frío, y lo sabía, Ranma Saotome lo sabía, ella estaba fingiendo, no lo amaba, tal vez ni siquiera lo deseaba, lo que ella deseaba era ganarle, al único que había resistido toscamente y casi de manera bruta su encanto, su engaño, su sonrisa dulce y traicionera, su inocencia fingida, su torpeza actuada y su mirada mentirosa.

El hubiera deseado con toda su alma que ella lo amará, que en vez de estar teniendo sexo, ella le estuviera haciendo el amor, que volviera su dulce e inocente Akane, la verdadera, no esta, que lo engañaba y le mentía, y aun así no había sido capaz de resistirse por que el tinte de su voz seguía siendo el mismo, se desprendía de todo su cuerpo ese olor a vainilla y lavanda que lo volvía loco, el toque con su piel era suave y toda la humanidad que amaba de esa chica estaba ahí, y esa carita de niña, casi infantil, la amaba y la odiaba.

A pesar de que todo era una mentira, se permitiría saciarse de ella hasta no poder más, hasta que ella y el lleguen a su límite, recorrería todo su cuerpo como quien mira por primera vez una obra de arte, besaría cada parte de ella y se aprovecharía de su mentira, aunque el fuera el perdedor, se llevaría el recuerdo de su piel completo y la marcaría porque por lo menos por un tiempo, lo que duren las marcas rojas en su piel, ella sería de alguien, sabrían que fue de alguien.

Con un movimiento rápido, salió de su interior y la acostó en el futón, y se posiciono nuevamente el arriba de ella, con ambas manos apoyadas en cada lado de su cabeza, con los brazos estirados para no aplastarla con su peso y sus ojos se encontraron.

La mirada de Ranma con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas rojas y Akane mirándolo apaciblemente levemente sonrojada con una sonrisa diminuta en sus labios, se veía tan buena, tan pura.

En los ojos de Ranma se acumulaban lágrimas contenidas, mientras la chica seguía mirándolo tranquilamente y el artista marcial por fin hablo, su voz, su tono aunque bajo era desesperado.

-Te odio Akane, se lo que estas haciendo conmigo, se lo que estas haciendo con todos, eres una falsa, mentirosa y retorcida persona. No te lo voy a perdonar nunca.- dijo con rabia y apretando los puños con fuerza.

La joven Tendo lo miraba un poco desconcertada por sus palabras, pero para sorpresa de Ranma, ella le sonrió con tranquilidad en una dulce y perfecta sonrisa, calculada para el momento, ella lo superaba.

-Te ves como un niño pequeño cuando estas así de enojado.- fue la simple respuesta de la chica, quien había acercado su mano derecho a la mejilla del chico para acariciarla suavemente mientras le mantenían esa sonrisa que salía tan perfectamente bien que cualquiera podría pensar que era natural, cualquiera menos el.

Ranma abrió levemente la boca para contener el aliento que quería escapársele en ese momento, y una solitaria y silenciosa lágrimas resbalo por su mejilla hasta llegar a la mejilla de Akane, quien no se inmuto.

Había perdido.

Odiaba, no obstante todo, se enterraba nuevamente entre sus muslos de seda, mientras sentía como deliciosamente entraba en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y detestaba con toda su alma, como el cuerpo de Akane se restregaba contra el suyo en enviando corrientes eléctricas y sensaciones de placer hasta su espina dorsal. Su boca volvía nuevamente y con ansiedad a la boca de ella, introduciendo su lengua en toda la cavidad de ella explorando cada espacio, sintiendo su sabor, besándola con ahínco.

Akane rodeaba la cadera del chico con sus piernas, y el la embestía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo haciéndola gritar y gemir y sus pequeñas y suaves manos recorrían el pecho y espalda de Ranma, y el que había dejado su boca para recorrer su cuello y dejar pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel, beso sus hombres, beso sus pequeñas y tiernas orejas, no hubo parte de su cuerpo que sus manos no hayan tocado, que su boca no haya saboreado y aun quería más, mucho más, por eso seguía entrando y saliendo dentro de ella, cada vez más excitado, cada vez con más ansía.

Eran dos cuerpo revolcándose en el suelo, cada vez con más pasión, con más desesperación, enterrándose en el otro, hasta que lo sintió como el interior del cuerpo de Akane apretó de una forma casi insoportable su miembro, mientras salía de la boca de la chica un ultimo y sonoro gemido que para el sonó como el cielo, terminando junto a ella emitió un último gruñido casi animal para luego dirigir su boca a su cuello y morderla con emociones y contradicciones contenida marcando su boca en ella.

Y el cuerpo del gran Ranma Saotome se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de la chica, respirando agitadamente y traicionándose a si mismo, abrazo el cuerpo pequeño y cálido, con un ánimo posesivo, celoso y protector, que también luchaba para respirar normalmente de nuevo.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, el la abrazaba y ella se mantenía quieta controlando su respiración, no lo abrazaba, solo estaba ahí imperturbable más allá de su respiración agitada.

Ella se movió aun debajo de su cuerpo con ánimos de levantarse, y el lo supo. En completo silencio Ranma se separo de ella dándole su espacio nuevamente, y ella sin mirarlo, se incorporó, camino desnuda dándole la espalda mientras la luz de luna todavía bañaba al cuerpo de porcelana dándole un aspecto casi de ultratumba, tanta belleza no podía ser del mundo terrenal, pensaba el chico admirando el escultural y agraciado cuerpo de su prometida.

Akane se coloco nuevamente la delgada bata de seda alrededor de su cuerpo, la amarro en un nudo simple y camino a la puerta de la habitación, aun sin mirar al chico que la observaba sentado desde el futón que había sido testigo de su pasión. La vio caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada, una indiferencia que le calaba los huesos, desesperado por lo menos ver aunque sea en ella una pizca de sentimiento la llamo.

-Akane.- fue el firme y claro sonido que salido de la boca de Ranma, cargado con una seguridad que no sentía en aquellos momentos.

La chica detuvo su andar, se quedo de espalda un momento para luego girar levemente su rostro. La mirada que le dedico a Ranma, lo dejo helado, no había nada en esa mirada, nada, estaba complemente vacía, y una sonrisa bonita se formo en el rostro de la chica al darse cuenta lo que Ranma había entendido que sentía en ese momento, nada. Giro el rostro y regresó sus paso nuevamente hacia la salida para irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Dolido. Humillado. Pisoteado. Abandonado. No correspondido.

La odiaba.

La odiaba. La odiaba. La odiaba.

Odiaba amarla y desearla tanto, odiaba desear a alguien que nunca iba a tener.

 **¡HOLA!, ¿CÓMO ESTAN?, por cosas de tiempo no podré responder personalmente todos sus comentarios, yo sé que esta es la vez que me he demorado demasiado, pero para recompensarlos, les traigo un capítulo extra largo, de 19 páginas Word, esperó que lo disfruten.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, y a los que se atrevieron a leer este intenso capitulo, les quería pedir su opinión, si les pareció demasiado o tal vez demasiado enfermo, de verdad que me interesa mucho saber que piensan. También soy consciente que las personalidades de los dos no son para nada las del anime en este capitulo sobre todo, pero aquí es el punto culmine y ahora todo ira descendiendo hasta volver a la personalidad original, así que no se te preocupen, y no se alarmen.**

 **Ahora, quería pedir un favor de todo corazón y voy a contarles un infidencia. Estoy obsesionada con un anime nuevo que salió, se llama Fukumenkei Noise (si no lo han visto se los recomiendo cien por ciento), ¿lo conocen? Bueno la verdad es que me obsesiona y me angustia mucho con quien se va a quedar Nino, de verdad, necesito saberlo, he leído el manga, pero solo esta traducido hasta el volumen 2 capitulo 30 y son 12 volúmenes, así que si alguno sabe con quien se queda Nino, o donde puedo leerle los 12 volúmenes del manga (no importa que este en ingles) por favor, díganmelo, se los agradeceré eternamente, ¿por qué me importa tanto? Por que al igual que la protagonista he estado enamorada de la misma persona durante años (más de 6 años ) y todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento ha sido para tratar que mis sentimientos lo alcancen, he pensado en rendirme pero Nino me ha dado una esperanza, por eso necesito saberlo. Así que si alguien sabe, de verdad, se lo agradecería de corazón.**

 **Me despido con un beso gigante para todos, y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes, sus opiniones son mis precisadas para mi, gracias.**


End file.
